Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse 2!
by jonplaysmc16
Summary: Miles and the Spider-Gang has defeat Kingpin! But, Miles still knows how hard it is to balance Spider-Man and himself. Even more, has change when three Spider-Man showed up out of nowhere after the Supercollider was destroyed. and a new villain has arisen from the shadows! A Great battle, Has Yet To Come... (Rated K for Minor violence and use of mild coarse language.)
1. Chapter 1 - Three Peters

**_Hey Guys! I am here with a new story I want to share that is basically my predicted sequel from "Spider-Man into The Spider-Verse" (Which btw you should all see because it is fantastic for an Animated Film.) The Story does feature 3 new Spider-Man and A new Villain which will be introduced in Chapter 2 and the five Spider-People will be returning from the movie. That's all the information I'll give for now! Enjoy The first Chapter!_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Three Peters_

_-=Earth-1610=-_

* * *

BOOM! A Massive mysterious blackout was shot out from Brooklyn to New York City. Meanwhile, in Time Square while everything was black. A mysterious man in a red and blue suit came tumbling down on one of the rooftops. The man was stiff and couldn't get up. He suddenly started to dance on the floor as if 12 volts of electricity just zapped through him and was flashing a different set of colors. The glitching stopped, he lifts his head and made a weak moaning sound. The man was wearing a mask with two white lenses for his eyes and webbed lines throughout his suit and had a big Spider-Logo in the middle of his chest. It was Peter Parker of Earth-120703.

* * *

_"Alright! Let's do this one last time... My Name is Peter Parker. a radioactive Spider bit me at the age of fifteen and for seven years, I thought I was the one... and only... The Amazing Spider-Man... I'm sure you know the rest... You see I 've saved the city many, many, many, times. Fallen in love with... *sigh* Gwen... Then I save the city from Doctor Connors aka 'The Lizard' then two years after, I fought Electro aka the Fanboy named Max Dillion and My Former Best Friend... Harry. Osborne. I fight both of them and I gave them a good fight. till this happen."_

_"Gwen! No Please!" *sobbing*_

_"I lost the women that I loved... I visited her Grave. Every season down the road. I've stopped being Spider-Man after that. But then... Something clicked in me that made me came back, And I've been doing that ever since. _

_Fast-forward, I was getting ready to Move out of May's apartment to live on my own life ye know, till this weird Portal opened in the Ceiling and I started to float along with every stuff I had in my room. I realized it was trying to capture me! I quickly webbed my suit in case if any 'Supervillain' was trying to capture me and I got sucked into the portal-... ehhh as a matter of fact, why don't we just see what happens next..."_

* * *

Peter got up on his feet and scanned Time Square. It felt very much like his Time square, except it was all black.

_"What Happen?"_ Peter-120703 said in his mind.

BOOM! Another explosion came out of nowhere.

Suddenly Time Square's Billboards came back online. Peter-120703 felt a strange feeling that he wasn't in his NYC anymore. He turns to one of the billboards to his left and walks at a limping pace over to the edge of the roof and got down on his knees and placed his hands on the floor. A completely different Spider-Man was shown on the news footage. However, he had a unique costume design. The costume was all black and a few dashes of red. also, the Spider-Logo is red too… Wow, what a very intriguing style it has… Oh! And he is in his teens too. Peter-120703 turns to the news headline and squinted his lens putting on a confused gesture.

"SPIDER-MAN RESURRECTED?!"

The footage was displayed on the billboard and plays the Black and Red Spider-Man hopping from one vehicle to the other. The reporter starts talking about the event.

**_"Breaking News tonight, Brooklyn and NYC have been yet hit again by a massive earthquake, and for a millisecond, a blackout also took place as well. Tonight, However, the case was has put to an end. The reasons why these events had been happening was because a special experiment was taking place at Fisk Tower. The experiment was run by Dr. Oliva Octavius who was hired by Wilson Fisk. She designed the machine to open portals to other alternate timelines. Forensic scientists have said that "If this machine would have been kept online, there would have been a black hole under our city by now." Wilson Fisk was taken into custody later, after the explosion along with Dr. Octavius and a few others. All along they were the ones who were held responsible for the massive earthquakes and the random short time blackouts in the past recent days. However, a friendly face showed up in the time when the earthquakes were happening and put an end to the businessman himself. It looks like Spider-Man has returned expect with a new costume presumably. But this Spider-Man wasn't the Spider-Man that we knew. He seemed to be much younger…"_**

As the news was continuing to progress, Peter-120703 didn't know what the incident was about, but by the machine they described could have explained why he had ended up here. His Spider-Sense suddenly kicked in. he didn't know what his sense was telling him, but he thought about it… and his lens widened with a frozen expression. He stares at the footage of the younger appearance of Spider-Man.

"I thought I was the only one... He's... like me?" Peter-120703 said in a low voice

Peter stood up slowly but then barely fell backward after that massive "transportation" he just went through. Peter put on his thinking gesture

_"Why do I feel so tired?!"_ He thought. _"Wait, What's this?"_

He turned back to the Billboard and continued listening to the news report.

**_"...The NYPD believes the new Spider-Man may have something to do with another recent event that happened in Queens at the "Parkers Residents" where the Spider-Man that we knew, used to live in that house along with his Aunt, May Parker..."_**

The News then played a recording from a police body cam. The officer was driving in his vehicle at high speed. He makes a sharp turn to the right. Peter-120703's mind was going nuts! In a suburb where Aunt May lives which Peter didn't recognize, there was not one, not two, but SIX Spider-Men fighting other super villains to which some Peter-120703 doesn't know. One looked exactly like him, but his suit looked more common than the strange black and red Spider-Man. He leaped towards some big guy and kicks him in the back, _it was probably that Fisk guy they mentioned._ The other was fighting this weird giant brownish-tail guy and it was fighting what looked to be a Spider-Girl? Her costume appearance was all black and white, and her mask was all white, her hoodie on the inside had pink web lines and in some in her arms too.

_"Wait! A Spider-Robot? Is it even a male or a female? Oh! How about that weird black and white one? looks kind of retro-ish."_ Peter's subconscious quips. _"Wait is that..."_

Peter verbally laughs when he sees the weird Spider-Pig, he couldn't even believe himself.

"There's an actual Spider-Pig!" Peter laughs out loudly.

Peter took a deep breath and sits on the ground.

"Welp, when you said there can be only one Spider-Man it turns out there can be more people who are like me." Peter mocks himself. _"I Have to get to Brooklyn to see what's going on,"_ he said in his mind.

Peter-120703 started to dance around weirdly again but then stops.

"And… figure out why this is happening to me," Peter muttered.

Peter-120703 Jumps high into the air and swings his way towards Brooklyn.

* * *

Peter-120703 was swinging by East village and was about to arrive at the Brooklyn bridge. Before he got there his Spider-Sense's suddenly screamed at him causing him to sharply look up at a bright blue beam and-,

PLONK!

The beam hits Peter and came crashing down at Coleman Square Playground. A huge crowd took notice and rushes towards the scene.

Peter-120703 was unconscious but recovers quickly from it. He tried to get up but soon realizes he was trapped by debris. He then starts to lift the debris off of him. His spider-sense all a sudden went off and quickly turn to his right where two other Spider-People were under debris as well! One was in his Mid-20's and was wearing the same red and blue suit but the webbing lines and the spider-logo we're colored with silver. The other Spider-Man was in his teens and had the same red and blue suit, but it was more advanced. There was some black lining in his shoulder pad, torso, and his boots too. He is also wearing a backpack for some reason. The two Peter's lifted the debris from them self's easily and soon after that, they had had their eyes fixed on Peter-120703 and looked at each other swiftly and the three scratched both of there heads at the same time.

The Teenage Spider-Man spoke up first. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spider-Man!" replies Peter-120703.

"No! I'm Spider-man!" The Mid-20's Spider-Man Replies aggressively.

"Hey! I'm Spider-Man too!" The Teenage Webhead replies sarcastically.

"No! There can only be one Spider-Man!" The more adult-like Peter Parker replies.

Their Spider-Sense suddenly to kick in the three Spider-Men's. It went on for a stretch of time. Their lens widened and the three Peter's faces became cold. They got closer to each other in a small triangular form.

"You're like Me.." The Spider-Trio gasped.

* * *

_"Okay. Back to the beginning now huh? Should be fun. My name is Peter Parker, a radioactive Spider bit me at the age of fifteen and for seventeen years I was the one... and only... Spider-Man. I'm pretty Sure you know the rest. Fought a wrestler, started to save the city after my Uncle Ben died with a saying I'll never forget."_

_"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility."_

_"After That, I've Fallen in Love. Saved the City from Norman, Otto, Flint Marko (Who was the man who killed my Uncle, which I did let him go and forgave him after knowing it was an accident.), and Eddie Brock a.k.a Venom. Afterward, I got married to MJ... which leads to this little problem. I was getting ready for the wedding and was wearing a nice black and white tuxedo. Until this weird... Blue-ish Purple-ish Portal opened in the ceiling and started to suck me in. *Phew* glad I had my Old Spider-Suit under my Tuxedo. I was really wondering If someone is trying to capture me. The Portal then pulled me in, and I entered this weird, space... Spider-web-ish... multi-world. during that process, my tuxedo started to rip apart (Don't know why...) and... Let's see what happens next..."_

_"(Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?)"_

* * *

The Spider-Trio noticed the crowd around them taking videos and pictures of them.

"Let's... takes this somewhere else... private. Shall we?" Peter-120703 suggests

The two Peter's looked around at the crowd.

"Yeah..." said the two other Spiderlings.

Peter-120703 jumps high and swings away towards the Brooklyn Bridge and the two other Peters followed them.

"SORRY EVERYONE! But, No more Photos!" The Teenage Webhead yells at the crowd as he swings away.

* * *

The Trio arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge and web zipped on top of one of the archways. The three sat on the edge of the archway and takes their masks' off. At first, it became awkwardly silent. This type of weirdness never happens to the Trio before, and they have seen weirdness before! They both knew they were like each other and are good guys. Teenage Peter decided to break the awkward silence.

"So..." He said. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know..." Peter-120703 murmured.

"And something tells me we are from different realms, right?"

"Well yeah, you think so right! We are obviously from-" Peter-120703 replies sarcastically, but then something felt funny and the three Peter's started glitching but this happened for a short period of time. Teenage Peter curled himself into a ball as he was glitching and so did the others. The glitching finally stopped. the trio got up and looked at themselves all shocked and confused as if they had no memory of what happened to them.

"Okay is this me or is this new?" The Teenage Peter mildly yells sarcastically.

"This is what I was trying to figure out!" Peter-120703 yells. "Ever since we got to this version of New York. We have been dancing around like morons here. but it doesn't happen in our worlds! It's weird... and mediocre."

"Yeah..." The two Webheads said with a confused tone.

The three still looked at the beautiful view of New York City until Teenage-Peter turned to the other Two Peters.

"Can I ask you guys, something?" The two older Peter's turned to the younger one.

"Are we all name Peter Parker?" He asked.

"Well, we are wearing the same red and blue suit. So, yup we are all name, Peter Parker." Peter-120703 replied.

Teenage Peter stood up. "Then we should give each other nicknames! We can't keep calling ourselves Peter Parker, right?"

"Yeah, you are so right!" The Two Peters nodded and stood up.

"So, what should we call ourselves, kiddo?" Peter-120703 insisted on the youngster.

"First, don't call me Kiddo." The Teenage Webhead snaps to Peter-120703. " Second, you are going to be called... Andrew. Andy for short," He then looks at The Mid-20's Parker. "You are Tobey, and I'm Tom."

"Alright! So, we are calling ourselves those names for now until we find a way back to our worlds..." said Peter-120703 who is now name Andy or Andrew as what Tom calls him.

"Yeah." The two other nicknamed Spider-Men replies.

The trio looked back at New York. They were surprised by how gloomy the city is. It's like if someone decimated half of the city's population. but it is the normal NYC. Tom had a weird feeling that he was missing something. He started to look through his backpack and suddenly stops.

_"Am I forgetting something?"_ Tom subconscious said. He continued looking through his gatherings. _"No... I have everything here- Wait..._"

* * *

"_I Just realized I forgot to tell you my origin story! Okay... so! My name is Peter T. Parker Now that I have a Nickname of course. A radioactive Spider bit me at the age of fifteen and for three years! I was the one and only Spider-Man! Or at least at first, I thought I was the only one. You see after I got my powers, I have been stopping Thugs, Bicycle theft, Car Theft, Giving an Old Lady Some Directions (I Don't know why I said that.), and that's pretty much all the small stuff I did. Oh! Now the big stuff! 3 Years ago, I just started the new Hero thing with Tony Stark, who came into my apartment and wanted to recruit me to fight a Crazy Captain America along with other crazy Avengers! We, unfortunately... got our butts kicked hard by a giant Ant-Man. But, In the end, we founded a way and took him down! *I Feel like I'm caring myself away too much let's just speed things up. * Okay, next I fought my Ex-Girlfriend's Dad a.k.a. Adrian Toomes (Who is the only Supervillain I have ever faced.) and... I can't remember what happened next so let's just skip over to the part where things get weird. I was getting ready to leave from the MOMA on my Field Trip where I had to take a last-minute leak (Yes, I know... embarrassing for me to say that.) But, as soon as I walked in, a portal sudden appeared on the floor and it pulled me in! Luckily, I had my suit which I quickly swapped into. I was kind of hoping to face my next Big Baddie... But I was wrong..."_

* * *

Tom then came back to the reality mindset with a question with the two Webheads.

"Okay so... what do we do? I mean we can't just stay here, right?" Tom asked tenderly to the two web-heads. "We have to find our way back to our worlds-"

"Speaking of worlds, Is there a Peter Parker in this world?" Tobey sarcastically ignoring the question Tom asked.

Andy sits and lay on his back.

"In this world, I don't think Peter Parker isn't walking on this earth anymore," Andy said calmly.

Tobey and Tom, we're confused and looks at Andy.

He sits right back up and explains. "When I arrived, I landed in Time square and there were these headlines saying 'Spider-Man Resurrected' It's very strange," Andy explains but still, puzzle about the whole dimensional stuff.

"Wait so, this world of Peter Parker actually dies and comes back to life?" Tom asked Andy.

"Close, but when I saw the news, The new Spider-man had a different look. It was all Black and Red like if some guy painted the original suit that this Peter Parker had."

"So... he actually dies?" Tom repeated his question except without the second part of the question.

"Do we even know If this World's Peter Parker is actually dead?" Tobey asked.

Andy looks down and sees all the cars driving across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"There is only one place," Andy replies. He looks back at Tom and Tobey, gets up on his feet, and puts his Mask back on.

"Wait! What are we going?" Tom asked confusingly loud.

"To the Cemetery!" Andy yells as he dives and swings away. Tobey and Tom put their Masks back on. Tobey is the first to dive downwards and before Tom did anything else.

_"Why cemetery's... those places gives me the creeps." _Tom, subconscious muttered in his head as he puts his mask on.

Tom then dives and thwips his webs attaching to one the bridges poles and follows Andy and Tobey to the Cemetery.

* * *

The trio arrived at the Cemetery in Harlem. The sun was starting to rise, and snow was shimmering down from the sky. The Spider-Trio begins their search around the placed. Tobey walked passed a few graves he came across Uncle Ben Parker's grave to which it broke his heart. He then looks to the one next to Ben's grave and his lens widened and couldn't believe what he is seeing in his own eyes behind his mask.

'PETER PARKER'  
'1991 - 2018'

The grave was surrounded with a bunch of flowers and hearted-shaped chocolate boxes and was decorated with Spider-Man stuff.

"Hey, Guys! Over here!" Tobey Yells to the two guys where there were standing at other graves.

Tom and Andy then ran towards Tobey and slows down as they both saw the Grave and their lens widened. Tom took off his mask and his eyes widened and Goosebumps were all over his body and started to shiver.

"I am never watching another Horror movie again." Tom mildly yelled sarcastically.

"How did this h- happen?" Tobey asked with a depressed and shocked face.

Andy pulled his mask off but only showing his face with depression and sorrow. But he was in deep thinking mode. Who would have known about how Peter died? He suddenly had a strong click in his mind. He thought of the one person that had taken care of him ever since his parents left him and probably did the same to the other Peter's throughout the multiverse.

"May would have known how." Andy finally concluded his answer.

The two Webheads turned to Andy.

"Tom your suit is well advanced of technology, right? And I'm guessing in your backpack too?" Andy asked demandingly to Tom.

"Well... Yeah, after all, it was made by Mr. Stark." Tom replied.

"Stark?" Tobey and Andy furrowed at Tom with confused faces.

"He is another Superhero that basically made me the suit! Anyways, yeah he made me the suit." Tom snaps sarcastically.

"Yeah... Can you find this worlds version of Aunt May?"

"Yeah! Just give me a second." Tom replied as he puts his mask back on. "Karen!"

**"Yes, Peter?"** said a lady voice and his suit suddenly lit up in red and blue color.

Tobey leaned over to Andy. "I need one of those..." He whispered which made Andy turn his head stiffly to Tobey and both looked back at Tom.

"Karen for the time being, please call me Tom because-" Tom replied before being cut off by suit voice named Karen.

**"Because we are standing in front of Two other versions of Peter Parker?"** Karen finished Tom's sentence. **"Yes, I will for now call you Tom."**

"How are you good at finishing my sentences, Karen?" Tom asked sarcastically.

**"I am programmed to do that Pete- Tom. Remember?"**

"But Mr. Stark Never-" Tom was cut off by Andy.

"OKAY, OKAY! Can we get to asking her of finding the "May" part now, please!"

"Oh, right sorry my bad- Karen can you find this world's version of Aunt May, Please?" Tom Finally demanded his Suit Lady.

**"Yes, Tom. Searching Now-"**

After she finishes her sentence Tom started glitching, but it only happened to him... and only him. He was on his knees and had his hands on the ground. Andy and Tobey rushed to him to help him up.

"What happened?" Tom groaned.

**"Your suit is damage from that dimensional travel and it's preventing me from finding This worlds May Parker. But there is a big reason why you three are glitching many times. The reason is... you all don't belong in this dimension. The longer you stay here the more effective chance you three will begin to feel weak and... Evaporate into thin air."**

This shock the three. They couldn't go yet they can't leave there loves ones yet. They must go back! Sooner or now!

"How do we get back to our dimensions Karen?" Tom asked with concern.

**"The only way back is through this machine, which recently debuted on the news."**

A hologram was displaying from Tom's web shooters is a giant machine with two cannons facing each other and was shooting out weird black molecules. It felt confusing for the three. Except only one of them.

"What is that Karen?" Tom asked his Suit lady.

**"They called it-"**

"The Supercollider." Andy interrupts Karen.

"Huh?" said the two other web slingers.

"It's the machine was designed by Dr. Oliva Octavius- "

"Wait?!" Tobey interrupts Andy. "There is a Doc Ock in this world?"

Tom and Andy stare at Tobey with confusion. "Who's Doc Ock?"

Tobey slapped his face. "…Never mind…" He sighed

Andy continues "Its basically a portal opener that makes gateways to other alternate timelines. It is basically why we are here… maybe."

"So the real question is-" Tom asked before he was cut off by the lady and the hologram disappeared.

**"Tom, I should explain something to you."**

"And that is?" Tom asked.

**"During the transportation from our world to here. My circuitry got damaged. The more I respond to you to more effective chances I'll damage myself and the suit furthermore. it will take me at least 8 hours to reboot."**

"Dangit!" Tobey yelled as he hit the side of a tree softly.

**"If you boys want more info, this is the only way,"** Karen replied. **"Initiating Reboot protocol."**

Tom's suit lit red and blue again indicating that his suit was shutting down. The boys looked at the youngster and squint their eyebrows at him and cross their arms.

"Umm.," Tom said awkwardly. "What now?" As he tries to brighten up the awkward silence.

"We should hide from the public," Andy suggested. "Just so we don't have the PD on our radar since there is an active Spider-Man in this world."

"Yeah, also I have parts in my backpack for me to build new web gadgets that Mr. Stark handed me. So, I can do better for my Side-Missions as a new Avenger," Tom added, which made the two other Webheads confused.

"Avengers?"

Tom puts his hands on his face "I'm going to have to explain the whole thing again..."

Andy and Tobey stared at Tom for a bit after not knowing what he meant. Tobey turned to Andy.

"Where can we hide then until Tom's suit reboots and for us to maybe help him build his new web thingy's in his backpack?" He asked.

Andy then looks around and notice a small warehouse that an 'Alchemax' logo was painted on the side of the wall in an alleyway.

Andy points to the warehouse, "There! C'mon!"

Tobey and Andy put their masks back on and the Spider-Trio swings into the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this Very First Chapter of "Spider-Man into the Spider-Verse 2!" In case if you all don't know me, I am the Author of another Story Called "Infinity Apocalypse" Which I am currently Remastering (Warning that Story is Rated: T and this one is Rated: K+). I highly recommend you all check out that story It is a "Stranger Things and Avengers Crossover but It does feature the Stephen King IT Characters as well."

Anyways, just in case for those who don't understand about the three Spider-Man Andy, Tom, and Tobey. Those are basically the First names of the Actors that played those versions of Peter Parker.

_Andrew/Andy: Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man_

_Tom: Tom Holland's Spider-Man_

_Tobey: Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man_

Also Here are the fonts that I will use in this story.

_Someone's mind Speaking._

**Karen Speaking.**

**_A News reporter Speaking._**

_"That's All Folks!"_ Can I say that? Legally?

**_(P.S. I have updated this chapter and the next for grammar corrections.)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Planning Payback

**Here's the second Chapter! I am going on a little break from the story because those first two Chapters took me a lot of time to write down.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Payback Planning_**

_-=Earth-1610=-_

_The Next Day..._

* * *

_THE SUN SHINES DOWN_ on a small island. In between NYC and Long Island is a highly secure prison camp called 'The Raft' Which holds many of New York's most wanted criminals. In one of the cells on the second floor, A man was looking out in the distance of the city and it is at peace again by a New Spider-Man in town.

"So, a new Spider-Man is in Town huh, Willie?" Said The man with a dark calm voice.

"You could have beaten him in a bloody minute. Since he was just an easy one."

The Man briefly looked down. He was wearing a long coat and had a tuxedo under it. He also had short hair and was Japanese too.

"But it seems like you just gave him an easy fight." The man turned to the one and only Wilson Fisk "a.k.a Kingpin," who is in a coma after the first fight he met with the new Spider-Man. He was all beaten... and has bruises all over his face and was resting on a hospitalized bed.

The Man walked over to Fisk's Body and grabbed a chair to have a seat.

"Liv and I made a promise… to bring your wife and your son back." He continued. "I remember you told me, "Martin, I need you to make me a machine that can travel to an alternate timeline to bring my wife and my son Richard back. Or, I'll have to kill Spider-Man myself and deal with you two afterward."

Martin Li was Wilson Fisk longtime partner who helped co-design 'The Super Collider' with Liv. He and Liv worked hard on that machine after the loss of Fisk's Wife and his son Richard. After Martin heard about the arrestment of Wilson Fisk and his teammates (Including Liv.) Later, he was in a coma after having a tough battle between him and the new Spider-Man. Martin was researching multiversal information on the mainland, he had no choice but to visit his Boss and inform him on some information he had in storage for him.

"Ye know." He said in his very dramatic voice. "I did have a backup plan. Just in case you messed up. I knew you would eventually... because as we all know in comic books." Martin bit his lips as he stares at Fisk. "Heroes win and Bad guys lose…"

"And that… will all change…"

Martin then takes out an M19 Handgun and pulls on the cocking handle and releases it. "Here.." he said in a much deeper voice.

"Take this." He handed the M19 handgun and laid it on Fisk's chest. He then grabs Fisk's hand and leaves it on top on the Handgun with his index finger on the trigger.

"I am disappointed… you let this happen to yourself, Willie," he said. "But I will keep my promise... and finish what you started."

Martin turns to the cell door and walks towards it. But he then stops. He looks over to his right where a two Nurses' were huddling in the corner and staring at Martin with traumatization written all over their faces.

"Take care of my friend." He told the two Nurses'. "If anything happens to him... I'll come by looking for you."

Before he exits the cell, he glares at the two Nurses and exits the room to enter a destroyed hallway with wounded soldiers on the floor. They couldn't move at all. Martin walks to one of the soldiers and picks up a walkie-talkie from his waist belt and activates it.

"You at The Docks Liv?" Martin called out in his walkie talkie.

"Yes sir, did you talk with the Boss?" A woman voice came out of the walkie-talkie. "How is he?"

"He is still in the coma, He won't wake up after a few months the Doctors told me," Martin Replied. "Did the others made it out including yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good have them meet us at the docks. Over and out." Martin finishes and crushes the Walkie Talkie with his bare hands. Martin walks into the elevator and presses the button to go to the first floor. While the elevator was in motion, he grabs his sunglasses from his coat, cleans them, and put it back into his coat. The elevator then arrived at the first floor.

"BING!"

The door opens and Martin enters the main lobby and was filled with more destruction, debris, and more wounded soldiers on the floor. Fortunately for one of the soldiers who was behind the desk, was able to get up from the floor. He then slowly starts to limp his way towards Martin. Unfortunately, before he made his way towards him, Martin picked up a grenade from a wounded soldier and un-hooked the latch from the grenade and goes up to the solider and says.

"Here hold this..." He gives it to him softly in his hand and pushes him back down onto a chair where he fell on his feet. Martin continued walking his way outside. As soon as he exits the building, the grenade inside exploded and the entire lobby was covered in smoke.

Martin made his way past all the destroyed vehicles and SWAT vehicles which were up in blue flames. A light suddenly shines on Martin. He shields his eyes from it.

"Need a lift?" A women voice called to Martin which was revealed to be "Liv" or Dr. Oliva Octavius or her enemies call her Doc Ock.

Doc was piloting a Helicopter and in the passengers' seats, we're Scorpion and Tombstone. They were all wearing the same old Orange uniforms.

"Right on time, Liv!" Martin yells. The motor of the copter roars as Liz starts to land it on the ground. "Let's get moving! there is a lot we need to discuss!"

"Como?! (translation from Spanish "Like?!") Scorpion asked.

Martin Approaches the copter and the three criminals exit out of the Copter.

"The progress on the Supercollider 2.0 which will not have any mistakes involved like our first model and I need information on the new Spider-Man..."

"May I ask Boss... what we are going to do about that new Spider-Man?" Tombstone askes his new boss.

"oh... Ima makes sure he doesn't get ANYWHERE... near our work..." Martin replied with an evil instinct.

"umm... How?" Scorpion asked with a puzzled mind.

Martin smiled wickedly.

"I will hurt him... and tear him apart... on the inside..."

* * *

_I know this is short but yet again I am introducing to you guys the Villains of this story which one of them will be the main Baddie which is "Martin Li" And the three other Villains are returning from the movie as well (except for Fisk which he is just a short cameo basically but will be mentioned throughout the story.)_

_The Next Chapter will be titled: "Vow for Revenge"_

_(Which in case you all might have Listened to the "Furious 7" Score. Yeah, it's the Opening Theme from that Movie. So, a little Inspiration from it.)_

**_See you all in the Next one! (P.S. I just realized That FF finally added the "Into the Spider-Verse" category finally!)_**

**_(Another P.S. I also fix some of the grammar for this chapter!_****_) _**


	3. Chapter 3 - Vow For Revenge

**Before I have you all start reading this chapter, I will like to give a big shout out to "****Damander**** E" for leaving a review! I will be sure to check my grammar. I used to write my chapters using Notepad. But this time I am using Microsoft word which is much better and much more organized and a lot easier to read. Please follow what "Damander E" did and write down your review to see if any mistakes need to be fixed or if you would like to comment on the story I would so glad if you did! This story also has more followers then I thought it would… Anyways that's my little update. And here's Chapter 3 which we will now go to where we left off with Miles Morales!**

* * *

_** Chapter 3 - Vow for Revenge**_

_-=Earth-1610=-_

* * *

"_I don't know why we're doing this again, but I guess we're going at it again… Alright People, Let's do this one last time! My name is Miles Morales. A radioactive Spider recently bit me at the age of fifteen and for two days… I am the one… and only… Spider-Man… I'm absolutely sure you know the rest. You see I save the city again… re-focus in school regained my relationship with my parents, made a new friend, and I got hit by a drone out of nowhere. But, have you ever had a dream... that you missed something that has always been by your side? Well, I did. My biggest moment as Spider-Man was fighting alongside other Spider-people against Kingpin! But… they were… my true friends… and a part of my family. I'll never forget them. I was hoping for a great day of coming back fresh at school. But I still realize how hard it is trying to keep the hero stuff and the life stuff together._

* * *

MILES MORALES… is the Spider-Man of his universe. He never really wanted the powers. But it happened. It has been two days since he became Spider-Man after he fought with other Spider-People against Kingpin who was trying to break reality to get his family back. Miles was sitting on his desk with his headphones on full blast, listening to his favorite song which is "Sunflower." He was staring at one of his homemade stickers and had a marker in his hand, tapping to the beat of the song on his desk. Instead of him listening to the music he was deep into his thoughts about how much he misses his Spider-friends. The song begins to fade in his head and voices start coming out of his head.

"_Where ever I go the wind follows… and the wind… smells like rain."_

"_-When will I know I'm ready- "_

"…_You won't…"_

"Miles!"

"…_It's a leap of faith…"_

"Miles!"

"_That's all it is Miles… A leap of faith- "_

"MILES!"

Miles quickly came back to reality and whips off his headphones and turns to his door to see only his Mom Rio peeking out of his door.

"Yeah?!" Miles responds to his mother.

"Come on me amor! It's your second week of school!" Rio nags. "Are you packed?"

Miles looks over to his bed to find his suitcase but this time he was ready. "Yes, Ma…"

"Okay. ¡Vamo chacho! Your dad is waiting in the car!"

Miles quickly swaps from his PJ to his School uniform and grabs his suitcase and his backpack with his laptop inside. He then quickly exits his Room and enters the kitchen room. He then grabs a couple of toast before his Mom stops him from putting it in the toaster.

"There no time for toast Chico! You have to go!"

"But, Ma- "

"Your father is going to be late. C'mon!"

Rio and Miles went outside to find Jefferson in his Police car. Jeff turns to his right and rolls down his window and furrows his eyebrows and makes a smirk at his kid.

"What took you long enough son?!" He asks Miles.

"Got myself carried… AWAY- "Rio kisses his son in the cheeks about three times and then lets him go to his dad.

"Ma!"

"See you Friday, Chico!"

"Okay mami." Miles reply's as he enters his dad car. "Hasta Luego!" He yells as the car leaves towards Visions Academy.

* * *

Miles and Jeff were in complete silence, they both don't know what to talk about. They even didn't feel like talking. Miles was yet in his mind thinking about his Spider-Friends. He misses Peter but he misses Gwen by only a hair. He had never had a friend that understands him more than she does. He even forgot… How… pretty she is… Wait? Does he have a crush on her? Nah, they're just friends. Plus, they are even from separate worlds.

"_I wonder how Peter, is doing with MJ..." _said Miles subconscious. "_Maybe they finally got it together and have kids now… right?"_

"Hey Miles?" Jefferson calls to his Sons attention to which he did. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine dad…" Miles responds. The car begins to pass by a TV store and sees himself as Spider-Man hopping from one vehicle to the other. Miles smiles at himself and remembers how he trained himself to become the new Spider-Man. Jefferson did notice his Kid smiling at the new Spider-Man.

"Ye know" Jefferson speaks to his son. "That new Spider-Man isn't that bad… I mean- I still don't approve his methods, but he's alright."

"heh, yeah Dad…" Miles comments back to father. Which he did remember he said that to him at Fisk's site. Which is fair for him to say because he is still skeptical about Spider-Man as a whole.

The conversation started to die a little bit. Miles had something in mind that maybe he wanted to share with his dad. He did remember how the shoulder touch didn't work on Gwen… he knew it will be embarrassing to ask him. But he still wants advice to get a girl maybe he'll meet at school. He decides to speak up about.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Son?" Jefferson acknowledges.

"Had…" Miles said awkwardly. "… Uncle Aaron ever told you about the shoulder touch? Like, how you get a girl to like you, by touching their shoulder and saying…"

"**Hey!**" He said with a much deeper voice.

Jefferson laughs out loud and rests his head on the steering wheel. He lifts his head and looks at the rear-view mirror to see a reflection of his very confused son. His expression quickly changed.

"What's so funny?" Miles asks his dad.

"Oh… um…" Jefferson groans.

The Police car came to halt at a traffic light. Jefferson made eye contact with his son.

"Did your Uncle seriously taught you that?" Jefferson asked his son.

"Well… yeah- Wait, He taught you that?"

"Yeah… It only works for him but… It doesn't work for everyone in the family…" Jefferson laments.

It has been three days since Aaron Davis past away. Jeff still doesn't know how his brother was killed. No one in the family but Miles doesn't know. Miles was the only person to see his Uncle get shot in the back by Kingpin.

"Why only Uncle Aaron?" Miles ask his father.

"I guess it's his _Secret Weapon_," Jeff explains.

"What do you mean?" Miles confusingly asked

Jefferson looks at his son and takes off his sunglasses and takes a deep breath. "I did the shoulder touch on your mother back in High School…"

"Really?!" Miles snickered. "How did that- "

"She slapped me in the face when I did that…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Jefferson sighed. "Didn't work out so good at the beginning of our relationship."

Milles huffed softly. The traffic light turned green. Jefferson turns back to the road and puts his Sunglasses back on and resumes driving.

"But you know one night… I couldn't sleep…" Jefferson emphasized. "I kept thinking about your mother… I just felt… so horrible after I did the "Shoulder Touch" to her, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"So, I went over to your grandparent's bedroom and waked up your grandfather…"

Miles was more focus on his dad than anything else. He found his dad more likable then what he earlier felt about him.

"_Man… I should really start paying attention to him more…" _Miles thought.

"I told him I couldn't sleep." Jefferson continued. "He took me back to my bedroom… and asked if there was something bothering me…"

"I told him '_Yeah umm… there is this new girl I like, and I asked my brother on how I should get her, and he taught me the Shoulder touch where I go… __**Hey…**__"_

Miles and Jefferson laughed. "My- Grandfather… laughed too."

"Really?" Miles laughed

"Yeah, and then he told me…" Jefferson continued as the laughter died. "A quote in our family that I'll never forget…"

They finally arrived at Visions Academy. Miles begin to gather his things while paying attention to his Father's story.

"_Always be yourself, son… Don't pretend to be someone else… Just be you…" _

That struck Miles in an emotional way. Jefferson parked his Police cruiser at the entrance. Jeff then turns to his son.

"So, the next day I had the courage to go up to your mother and I talked her out and… That's how I met your Mother…" Jefferson smiled which made Miles smile back at him.

"So… get going! You got an Essay due today right?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, of course, Dad!" Miles babbles as he scrambles out of the back passenger's seat with his stuff and walks over to the front passenger's side. Suddenly, all the children who were about to enter the school stares at him with wicked smiles on their faces. Miles gave them an embarrassed smile and waves back at them he quickly turns to his dad. He had his P.A. in his hand Miles quickly made an embarrassing impression.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Miles muffled under his breath and covers his eyes.

He stares at his kid and giggles softly and puts down his P.A. Miles peak out and looks at his dad giggling at him.

"Dad, you serious?!" Miles hissed.

"…You know your Grandfather does that to me every time I go to school." Jefferson said.

Miles turned to his Dad with a smile expression. "real- "Miles was cut off by Jeff's P.A.

"_All units, we have a car chase taking place near Bellington road."_

Jefferson picks up his P.A. "I'm on my way." He sets his P.A. down. "Later, Miles!"

"Bye, dad!" Miles yells as his Dad quickly turns on his sirens and drives away at high speed. Miles watches his Dad drive away with a big smile on his face. But then quickly walks his way inside Visions Academy.

* * *

Miles quickly enters is Dorm and locks the door behind him. He finds Ganke using his laptop to finish Miles essay. Miles needed someone to help him with his school assignments. He was so lucky to meet Ganke. Miles quickly unpacks all his clothes and set them on top of his mattress. He then takes out his Laptops to which he puts it next to Ganke's. Ganke turns to Miles and He takes notice of the rush.

"Hey, man! What's the rush?" Ganke asks his best friend.

"Car Chase- Taking place near Bellington, Road" Miles responds. "Where's My suit?" he asks.

"Under your mattress."

"And… I just put my clothes there… Great!" Miles jeers.

Miles lifts his mattress to only find his suit. The only suit that he made at May's Place in Queens.

"Dude! We have an Essay at four! We can't- "Ganke sarcastically replies, but when he turns to Miles he was already in his nice sleek red and black Spider-Suit.

"I've got time! Its only Two-Thirty!" Miles guffawed. Ganke turns to the clock that was hanging on the wall. Ganke turns back to Miles as he opens the back window.

"Just be careful, dude"

"I know! You say it all the time!" Miles replies and web zips out of the apartment. Ganke looks back at the clock and quickly realizes that the clock was set to an hour earlier and it's Three-thirty instead.

"_Miles is doomed for detention,_" Ganke said in his mind.

Miles starts to swing around Campus and descend to the ground where only his hands touch the ground. He turns to a couple of pretty girls who were recording him. He winks at them and says to them.

"**LLLLadies!**" The Two girls scream with glee as Miles hops on a Taxi doing a front-flip and then makes a Quick web zip to Mid-Air.

"_Wait… did I made them- " _

"CRASH!"

"OOOWWW!" Miles yelps as he was hit by a drone and landed on the side of the building. The people of Visions academy gasped for Spider-Man. There was no response for a while. Miles then gives the thumbs up and yells.

"I'M OKAY!" The students then cheered.

"Darn… this is the second time this has hap- "His Spider-senses went off and his lens widened. "pened…"

He looks down at a four crossroad where he sees a Large Truck at High Speed and was in pursuit by four police cruisers. Miles looks over to a street sign to read which street it is.

"_Bellington, Rd!" _Miles quickly leaps out and thwips away towards the Car chase.

* * *

The Van was on a rampage through the streets of Brooklyn. People were screaming in terror from the rampage. Inside lies three Thugs cheering with armed Assault Rifles, the other Thug was a very bulky dude and was armed with an M19 Handgun in his holster.

"YYYEEEEAHHHH BABY!" One of the Thugs exclaims.

"Cops, still on us, mate?" a British Thug asked the driver. He then takes a look at the left side Mirror and sees the Cops on their Butts and sees **SPIDER-MAN **swing behind them.

"Crap! Spider-Man's Here!" Yelled the driver.

"WHAT!" The three Thugs blurted out loud. They quickly rushed to the back window where they can clearly see the sleek red and black Spider-Man.

"Ohhhh, we are not gonna let him ruin our victory this time, FELLAS!" One of the Thugs shouted.

"**OPEN FIRE!"** The Thugs kicked the back door and started shooting at the cops and Spider-Man at the same time. Fortunately for Spider-Man (Miles.) He was able to dodge all the bullets hitting Towards them. He quickly descends to the ground and was swinging right next to his Dad. Miles clears his throat and prepares for his deep voice impersonation.

"Officer!" Miles shouts to his dad in his deep voice.

"Spider-Man!" Jefferson took notice of Spider-Man who is still dodging the bullets. "Think you can take care of this guys?!"

"Yes, Sir!" He replies.

Miles quickly web zips towards the van and the bullets are now more focus on Spider-Man, who is still dodging the bullets. He then quickly webs the Rifles and disarms the thugs.

"No guns allow without an ID!" Spider-man quips at the Thugs.

"AAAAGGGHHH, RPG!" One of the thugs Commanded his Goons.

Miles Spider-Sense went off as two Thugs pulled out a loaded RPG.

"Oh, no…" Miles said under his breath.

The thugs locked on to Miles. "**DIE, MEANCE!**" they launched the rocket at Spider-Man.

Miles didn't know how to react, "_What do I do! What do I do! What do I… GOT IT!"_ He quickly webbed up the rocket and web throws it towards the sky. The rocket then exploded behind them. Luckily no one was hurt. The pursue lives on.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH, **RELOAD!**" The three Thugs quickly reload their RPG and turned back to only see Miles gone.

"Where did he go?" As they set down the RPG. They took one good look around the road to see if he was anywhere to be seen. They check on top of the van and no one was there.

"Welp, I guess he gave up!" one of the Thugs suggested before he became wrong.

"**Did I?**" The three Thugs jumped as they turned around to see Miles standing there with his arms cross. They quickly lunged towards him and gave Spider-Man a few punches but couldn't land them because Miles was dodging them so accurately fast. Miles landed a few strikes to their heads and in the stomach. Miles then put his focus on the British Thug and strikes an uppercut, knocking him out ice cold. Miles then put his focus on the two other Thugs. They yet tried to sucker punch Miles, but they keep on missing him because he was that fast. But then the miracle came for the Thugs as they finally timed the punch and landed a gut strike on Spider-Man only knocking him to the ground.

"YEEAHHH" one of the Thugs quipped. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL **SPIDER-MAN**!"

Miles then tries to get up on his feet, he was a little bit stunned by the strike and glares at the two thugs.

"_Nothing but butterflies in my belly!_" He counter-quips.

The two Thugs were offended and angry. They Charged at him. Miles then jumps and sticks flat to the ceiling. The Thugs then smacked their own faces against the door which leads to the cockpit. Miles quickly throws the three Thugs out of the van and webs them individually against a lamp post. Two of the police cruisers surrounded the three Thugs who were too stiff to move. As for Jeff and the other police cruisers which has a female officer in it. They both continued the pursuit.

The chase continues as Miles climbs on to the side of the Van and is now pursuing the Driver. Miles turns invisible before the Driver notices him. He approaches the driver's door and was ready to punch through it. But then his Spider-Sense clicked in. The driver swings his left arm to the left window and has his M19 handgun in his hand and starts shooting. Miles quickly dodges and land on top of the cabin.

"_How did he know?" _Miles thought.

Miles Spider-Sense went off again. He lifts his head, facing forward seeing more than 10 civilians were crossing the street.

"_Shoot!"_ Miles yells in his mind. "_Think Miles, Think!_"

The van kept going at a High Speed as the driver made an evil grin on his face and sped even more.

"GOT IT" Miles yells. He quickly jumps to the back of the van and starts creating a bunch of web strings to tries to slow the van down. But… it wasn't working at all. the webs keep snapping off.

"C'MON!" Miles bawled.

He then had another idea. He quickly jumps to the left side of the truck. He crawls slowly towards the side door. The driver suddenly pops out of the side mirror and aims his M19 handgun at Miles. Fortunately, Miles disarms him and pulls him out of the driver seat and webs him to a Lamppost. The Van starts to lose control of itself. Miles then quickly leaps in the air and starts to web up the entire van.

"_C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" _Was all Miles was repeating in his head.

The webs keep snapping off the van and it starts to tumble. The citizens who were walking across the streets start to take notice of the tumbling car. Miles quickly reacts and jumps in front of the citizens and shuts his eyes as he catches the van with his bare hands. Miles slowly opens his eyes and was amazed by how he was able to catch a 500-pound vehicle.

"_That's new…" _He thought.

He carefully sets the Vehicle down as the citizens start giving applauses and cheers for Spider-Man. Miles felt a positive spark in him. "_So, this… is what it feels like to be…" _Miles thought._ "A Spider-Man…"_

* * *

Bellington road was closed off to repair the damage done by the car chase which was stopped by Spider-Man himself. Jeff parked his cruiser by where the driver was tied by Spider-Man webs onto a lamp post. He walks up to the big Thug cautiously. As soon he was close enough, he made a few taps at the thug. he was unconscious for now.

"Officer Davis!" A female calls out to Jeff.

He looks behind himself to find only his Partner in crime, Officer Diniah Madani.

"Madani!" He responds. "Come look at this…"

She rushes towards him. Jeff then yanks the worker's badge of the driver tux shirt. He then examines it and widens his eyes with a suspicious look on his face. The driver's information was classified, and the driver badge came from "Alchemax."

"Why would Alchemax be involved in this type of robbery?" Madani asks his Partner.

"I think we should look into this back at the P.D," Jeff responds.

Suddenly Spider-Man (Miles) lands on top of the tip of the lamp post. Madani and Jeff looked up to see him and stare at him for a good minute. Jeff glances at the badge and shows it to Spider-Man. Miles takes a good look at the badge and did notice the "Alchemax" logo on it. He had mixed thoughts about it.

"Them again?" Miles asked using his deep voice impression. "Why?"

"Dunno," Jeff replied. "But will look into it."

Miles glances at the three other thugs including the British one. "Who are the others?" He asks.

"Bunch of small-timers I guess." Madani answers.

But then a loud yell came from one of the Thugs. The two cops took their attention from Spider-Man to the Thug that was yelling out loud. As for Miles, he looks at one of the billboards which were playing the weather news channel. He looks at the time and realizes it…

"_Three-fifty-five!_" His mind yells at him. "_How could I forget that my clock was set to an hour early! Stupid, me!_"

Jeff and Madani made their way through the crowd of detective writing down their notes. They made their way through the front to only find the British Thug who was tied by webs and was telling them a story.

"…We were hired to do this job. This wasn't a heist at all. This was a test…" The Thug emphasizes.

"A test for who?" Madani asked.

The Thug stared at Madani with despair. "…Spider-man…"

The two cops widen their eyes and look back to the lamp post where Spider-Man was, but he was gone. Jeff turns back to the Thug with a glare.

"Take him to the Department." Jeff commended. "I want more answer from him."

* * *

Miles was like a shadow in the wind. He quickly web zips towards Visions academy because of his essay. Hopefully, he's not late…

Miles entered his Dorm stumbling across his desk and the floor. He takes off his mask and throws it at a bin, then struggles to take his primary body suit. He tried by stretch the collar to take his arms sleeves off and was finally able to take his suit off and throws it to the same bin where his mask is. He then takes off his web shooters and puts them in his backpack.

He was then finally in his School uniform again. Restudy his exam and his notes that Ganke wrote down for him and then was finally prepared for the test. But as soon he opens his dorm to make his way out. Principle Morita stood in front of him with a giant disappointed expression on his face. Miles knew something wasn't going to end well for him.

"Mr. Morales." The Principle said, "My office…"

Miles then looks at the school clock on his desk and it was already "_Four-ten…"_

Miles then became ashamed of himself. "_I really need to stop having my school clock set to an hour early…"_

* * *

_-= 12:00 am at the Brooklyn P.D. =-_

Jeff and Madani were back at the police department and just finished having their interrogation with The British Thug. They both came out with distress and puzzle. The only thing they got out from the Thug was that he is a confirm worker from Alchemax, but they classified their information and their names. They sent forensic to analyze the badge to see if they can declassify the worker's information since the Thug won't allow spoiling his name. The three Thugs were then sent to "The Raft" including the British one.

Madani and Jeff were strolling in the Hallway and been having back and forth conversation of the possibilities of why Alchemax would want to do tests on Spider-Man.

"I still don't get it…" Madani furrows. "Why would they test on him… They would usually want to kill him or make him feel the pain of some sort."

Jeff was still investing his thought of what the possibilities can be of why Alchemax would do tests on Spider-Man. "_Maybe testing on learning his skills? Or turning invisible, doing the zappy thingy…" _Jeff thought.

"Maybe…" Jeff verbally said as Madani turns to him. "They are trying to replicate his moves and abilities so the next time he meets them… They would…" Jeff didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Kill him…" Madani finishes as they both stopped and glanced at each other.

"I hope that's not the case…" Jeff rejects. "I mean…"

"Spider-Man took on Fisk and it was a bit rough for him at the beginning and… he got him at the end of it and he won."

Jeff then thought of something the Thug never told them. "Who's running Alchemax if Kingpin's still at The Raft- "Jeff then was cut by Madani as she steps right in front of him.

"Davis…" She emphasis. "Yesterday… someone wrecked into the Raft the other day and visited Kingpin…"

"What?!" Jeff's eyes were widened. "Why was I not informed about this?!" He snapped.

"You had your day off remember?" She answered. "So, you can have some quality time with your son?"

Jeff slightly opens his mouth and then closes it.

"uhm… some Villains did break out."

"Who?" Jeff questions.

"Doc Ock, Scorpion, and Tombstone," Madani said. They then continued walking through the hallway as Madani walks right beside Jeff.

"What about Fisk?"

"He was still in coma stasis at that time." She responds.

"Wow!" Jeff snickered. "He wasn't even awake at the time…"

"yep…" She laughed.

Beep-Beep! Jeff's watch went off.

"Twelve-ten. Gotta go!" Jeff exclaims. "See you in the morning, Madani!"

"Bye!"

Jeff then walks away from Madani, as she walks away from him. Jeff was about the enter the hallway where the detective offices are so he can gather his important stuff at the office. But before he touches the doorknob… The door was slightly opened. Jeff felt a very strange absence through that door.

CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK…

Jeff hears loud keyboard typing. He decides to investigate. He opens the door very slowly and walks into the hallway with offices door on the right. All the offices were surrounded by glass panes. Jeff at first couldn't see anyone but as soon as he got close to his office space. He slowed down and sees the silhouette of a man sitting at his desk. He approaches his office cautiously. He starts to reach in his holster but suddenly realizes his handgun wasn't with him. He quickly doubles checks it. He then glances through the glass. His handgun was hanged on his coat which was right next to the man that was sitting at his desk. The man apparently has a Chinese style face.

"_Nice going, Davis… Left your weapon next to a man who apparently broke into this facility…"_ Jeff mocks himself in his mind. "_You know how to interrogate… and you know how to fight…"_

Jeff approaches his office and slightly steps in. "Ahem!"

"Just one sec." The man replies with a very dark tone voice and holds up a finger.

Jeff was surprised by his voice. Chinese people usually have light voices, do they? He then walks in fully into his office, only a few centimeters away from his desk.

"I don't remember any appointments made by our guys for any I.T Guys to step in…" Jeff interrogates as the man sets down his finger. "So, you better face me and talk before I turn that neck myself."

The man didn't respond as he continued typing on at the computer. "That something "The Rock" would say…" He quipped.

"But I don't have time for games, Davis…" The Man continued. "Right?"

How did he know Jeff's name? How did he even get in here? was he hiding in a vent? Or had an invisibility device? Could he have replicated Spider-Man's invisibility effect?

"That's right…" Jeff responds. "How'd you know my name?"

The man then ejects a small USB from Jeff's Computer. He raised his hands to look at the USB with a very serious face. Jeff suddenly had a very disturbed and scared presence surrounding the man.

"Please…" Jeff insists. "Not my family, stay AWAY from my family."

"I'm not after your family, Jefferson." The man says as he turns the chair around to face Jeff. The man was wearing a black coat with a tuxedo under it. The man also has bright blue eyes. Jeff thought he recognized the man but couldn't remember his name. But all he remembers was where he came from.

"You're one of them…" He said. "You're one of Alchemax lead scientist…"

"And…" The man interjects." Co-CEO…"

The man started cackling in a quiet tone. "Ye know…" he continues. "You and your brother weren't bad on our side… that is until you became a traitor…"

Jeff stares at him with a glare on his face. But couldn't figure out how he knew all his information about himself.

"But then came your Brother…" He continued looking down at the floor with an evil smirk. "He was holding Spider-Man in a choking position and…" He pauses for a moment. "He decided not to kill him." He looks right back at Jeff.

Jeff wasn't just about thinking about what's he doing here. He was thinking about "_WAS HE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER._" Jeff was all in rage inside the head and was shaking of every inch of muscle on his face. He loved his brother as much as his son did.

"So…" He leans back on his chair. "We killed him for it…"

Jeff couldn't think of anything else but wanting to hurt this man.

"But now…" He gives him a dangerous glare as he snuffs the USB into his coat. "It's your turn…"

Without hesitation, the man kicks the table causing Jeff into a move back. The man quickly vaults over the table and kicks Jeff in the face. Jeff smashes through the glass leading into the next office. Jeff quickly gets up on his feet but finds himself getting a side kicked in the stomach and then a punch to the face. He managed to dodge the second punch and takes a hold of the man and throws him into the next office. Jeff was able to strike a sucker punch to the man face and strikes another punch but, in the stomach, and an uppercut in the chin causing the man to fly backward and crashing into the hallway. Jeff angrily approaches the man with a baton in his hand. He was at ready to smack him in the face, but the man was fast and quickly jabs him in the calf causing Jeff to lose a little balance and releasing the baton from his grasp. The man swiftly gets on his feet and backfist him in the face and tries to land a sucker punch on him. Jeff manages to block the sucker punch and counter punches him in the face and starts punching him rapidly in the stomach. The man side blocks the finally gut blow and counter punches Jeff in the face. He makes a second punch and makes a quick jump kick in his stomach. The man makes a charge towards Jeff and leads both into a large open office area. They both crashes landed on a desktop. The man lifts Jeff neck trying to smash him against the floor. Luckily, he punched him in the gut before he did so. The man and Jeff were in a sparring stance. They both tried to tease each other to see if they can try to break one of their defenses. That little teasing end when Jeff tried to backfist the man. He catches his arm and makes a quick strike to his stomach and kicks him in the right calf and loses balance. He punches him in the neck and then in the face causing Jeff to stumble against the other office desk. Jeff was bruised in his face and his uniform was almost ripped to shreds (except his pants of course.) Luckily, he was able to get back into the fight trying the punch the man in the face but misses. The man low kicks Jeff's left calves and then kicks his hips. The man attempts to punch him in the face, but Jeff was able to block him. The man tries a knee strike but was blocked again. Jeff sucker punches him two times in the face. He grasps his head and bumps his face against his. The man suddenly loses balance. The man quickly gets up on his feet and into a sparring stance. He roars in anger and tries to sucker punch him again. Jeff quickly blocks his attack, slips under his arm and grabs him by the neck and smashes his body onto a glass table. The Man felt his back like if it was hit by a freight train. He starts laughing maniacally.

"You still got it! Don't you!" he laughs.

"Alchemax Guys…" Jeff growls as he looks at him with rage. "Always so Stubborn…"

"The name's Martin…" The man introduces himself as he continues to laugh with pure evil in him.

"You're the man who pulled the trigger on MY BROTHER DIDN'T YOU!" He yells in anger.

Martin looks at him with an insanity face. "No…" Martin slowly grabs a shard of glass. "My Boss did."

He quickly slashes both of Jeff's inner knees. Jeff covers his wounds as he feels the pain. Martin leaps to the ceiling and grabs an LED ceiling light and smashes it on top of Jeff's head. He stumbles and accidentally falls onto a couch and the couch flips to the ground. Jeff realizes he was under a table and spots and Python revolver and snatches from the table and cocks the gun and starts shooting at Martin who was already vault across the table. Luckily the Cavalry arrived.

"HALT!" Madani calls to Martin as she shoots to where Martin was taking cover. Jeff got on a kneeling position.

"On me!" Jeff commands his partner and continues shooting his opponent's defenses. Suddenly Martin quickly leaps to a small desk and threw a C4 across the floor. And kicks the desktop for cover. Jeff watches the C4 as it slides on the floor and came to a halt to where Madani was standing at.

"MADANI!" Jeff rushes towards her and covers her as the C4 detonates and the two cops flew out of 3 story building and landed on top of a Police Cruiser with Jeff on his back and Madani on top of him. Madani turns to only see Jeff passed out of a serious injury.

"Jeff?" She questions her partner conditions.

Back inside the P.D, the whole entire office space was completely obliterated. All the computers, files, television screens, and everything… But the only thing standing left was Martin Li himself. He survived the detonation. He came out of cover since he used the table for cover. He scanned the destroyed room and was glad to see Madani and Jeff gone. He made his way to where Jeff's former office was and glares at the screen which was surprising that it was still in operational but had only a short-limited amount of time. The screen displayed information of Jeff's only son… Miles Morales. He glares at him. He now knows who the new Spider-Man is.

"We will one day meet Miles…" He said. "And I will end you like how you did to my boss."

He then clenched his fist. Suddenly sirens went off in the distance. He knew the cops were coming.

"_**Boss!**_" Liz's voice came out from Martin P.A. "_**Time to go!**_"

He picks up the P.A. "On my way…" He responds as he aims his fist at the monitor screen and a bright blue beam was shot out of his arm. Wow! He has abilities now? He then exits the room and sooner or later… _A great battle has yet to come…_

* * *

**Wow! 6,000+ words in this Chapter… I think I'm getting better at this. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait! The next Chapter will be called "Life and Destiny" hmmm… wonder what that will mean? Anyways, it might take me a while to get started with the next chapter. I'll probably be starting it this coming Friday, April 5. See you all real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Life and Destiny

**A/N part 1: WHAAAATTTT! This story past 1,000 views?! WOW, I really appreciate you guys reading my story. It really helps me with my motivations for this story. But I do want to apologize for the long wait for Chapter 4. School has recently been keeping me busy from updating. But do except the updates to pick up faster later in June. Also, do me a favor and tell me what you have to say about this story so far in the review section below. It also helps me to keep writing and continue this story. More information below after the Chapter! For now… Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Life and Destiny**_

_-=Earth-1610=-_

* * *

_-= Visions Academy, 7:30am =-_

Miles woke up from bright sunlight shining down on him. He shields his eyes from the light. He then gets up from his bed and walks over to the window, which was beaming down the sunlight like rays of fire and shuts the curtains closed, still leaving dims of light. Miles took a deep breath and looks behind him to see Ganke rolled towards the wall to his right and was sound asleep on their bunk bed to which Ganke had the top one and Miles had the bottom one. He walks over to a mirror like a turtle and grabs a piece of mint gum and started chewing it in his mouth. He then felt stressed and places both of his hands on the wall and stares at himself through the mirror. He knew what he did was a mistake from yesterday. Miles still to this day questions himself of what he had become. Miles was so disappointed that he completely missed out on the essay test, it was very important that he attends that class before Winter Break. But due to the car chase on Bellington Road, He had to hero up, or things could have gotten worse without his help. He had to sacrifice his essay to do the heroic thing. Even though he did the right thing still consequences came to him.

He had to do the essay very late at midnight in detention which it did tired Miles out so much. The more Miles thinks about the essay struggles, it was more like something in him just snapped like a small fuse in his brain exploded in his emotions. He started breathing like a bull, his eyebrows sharpen in anger, and his entire body was shaking. He felt so angry about missing out on that test that he had to do it so late at night. He started wishing he never had these powers. His hands started clenching on the wall which it started to crack.

But he stopped himself… and breathed. His anger hid behind his face and now it was just plain old Miles.

He looked at himself confused. "_What just… happened?_" He thought.

Ganke suddenly wakes up with a very lousy yawn. Miles turns to look at him and rolled his eyes at him with a smirk. "Morning, Ganke…"

"Morning…" Ganke yawned as he drops himself to the floor on his feet.

"How's your nap?" Miles asked.

"Great…" Ganke moans. "…and how did your second detention go?" As he picks up a small bottle of Listerine and puts the mint liquid in his mouth.

"Horrible…" Miles replies. "Way worse than the first time for missing out on school for two days in a row…" He takes a seat on his bed. "I had to redo the essay last night!"

Ganke made a weird moan like if he is trying to speak. He did a nod to let him know he understands.

"Man after being Spider-Man for two days… I feel like everything has changed-"

Ganke walks over to the back window and spits the mint liquid out into the air.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Miles uttered.

"I don't know where else to spit, man!" Ganke snapped. "Our dorm doesn't even have a bathroom.

Miles scanned their dorm, "You do know there's a bathroom across from our dorm…" He implies. "Right?"

Ganke had no clue as to what Miles was talking about, he walked over to the door and opens it. He scans hall back and forth, to only see what was in front of him… Miles was right. There was a bathroom across from their Dorm. Ganke now regrets spitting out his bacteria into the air of NYC. He may even have a cold and made other citizens get a cold as well. He closes the door softly and looks at Miles which he furrowed an eyebrow at him.

"ugh…" Ganke jested as he slaps his forehead.

"Now you know, next time!" Miles tease.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Miles then lays on his bed. He lost a lot of sleep from last night. He only slept from 2 o' clock in the morning (which was the time he finished the essay) to seven-thirty in the morning. His mind was yet more drifting apart and was now flashing back to various events that happened during his early days as Spider-Man. But then he thought of something that he wished he did earlier.

"_I should have asked Peter how to balance the life and the hero stuff…_" he thought.

Ganke's phone notifications went off. Miles turned to Ganke but turning back to the roof probably feeling that it was his parent telling him "_Good Morning, Sleepyhead!_" He grabs his phone which was sitting right next to his laptop. Turns it on. The look on his face was just very clear. Shock, paled, froze, disbelief, and surprised. He turned to Miles with that very clear face. Miles notice the blur vision on his right that Ganke was looking at him. He turns to him and his face was recognizable to how everyone reacted to when The Spider-man before him died. Ganke stares at him. He opens his mouth and was ready to tell him something that will traumatize Miles.

"Someone broke into the Brooklyn P.D" Miles then became concerned as he slightly lifted his head from the pillow.

"Your dad was there…" Ganke said. Miles quickly sprang up into a sitting position.

"His condition?!" Miles question in a worried tone. "I- Is he okay?!" he stuttered.

Ganke stared at him for a good minute. He passed his phone to Miles. All were seen on Ganke's phone, was a news headline titled.

"**Brooklyn Police Department Break-In Attack**"

Miles' face began to sweat, and his fear of the past began to grow when he sees the photo of his father, in a hospitalized bed, being inserted into the back of an ambulance truck. But it wasn't just that. Jeff' body was so brutally injured by the incident, that the face wasn't even recognizable. His face was so bruised and was like if his face was pushed against frozen meat. Miles had a feeling it was like the Uncle Aaron situation all over again.

KNOCKNOCKKNOCK

Three knocks came as Miles and Ganke then turned to the door.

"Mr. Morales…" The Principle called out. "Your—Father… ehmm."

He paused. Miles face was still sweating and began to feel a sense of traumatization through his body.

"Your Mother is here to pick you up—and…" He paused again. "Your— Father…"

Miles stomps up to the door and opens it. To only find Principle Morita with a cold and sweaty face. He was surprised by the fact Miles opened to the door very swiftly and his face was sweaty too!

"They—just… ehmmm" He paused again and took a deep breath to stare at Miles with a serious face. Miles emotions will suddenly change after what Morita will confess.

"They just reported, that your Father went into coma statics…"

* * *

_-= Somewhere on the streets of Brooklyn… =-_

Miles, pupils were small from the change of him and his face was still sweating at this time. he was traumatized. This was a feeling he hadn't gotten since the death of his Uncle. _What happened at The P.D.?_ he thought. _What could he have done to save his Father from being injured?_ He doesn't know. Because he doesn't even know what happened. Miles was sitting in the passenger's seat in Rio's car. Rio's face was the same as Miles face but, her eyes were wet from mourning and she emotionally was traumatized. Rio was trying to focus on the road but her eyes kept drifting off to Miles to which his body was quivering. She knew he was more traumatized then she was. Especially after what happened with Aaron. She decided to talk sense into her son.

"Miles…" She lisped. "Your father is gonna be okay. He just resting. "

Miles didn't respond. Just silence filled inside the car. "Miles?" Rio tries to call his sons attention.

Miles finally turned to her in a very slow and disturbing way. Rio's eyes were drifting back and forth from Miles to the road and every time she turned to Miles. All she can see in her Son's face was horror.

"Don't be afraid, amor-"

"Why does this keep happening!" Miles quivered. "To our family?!"

"It happens all the time to other families, hijo."

"I don't want it to happen to ours!" Miles continued. "It all started with Uncle Aaron and now dad!" as he turned away from his mom.

Rio tried so hard to find a way to calm her son down but, she can't put her words into order. Because she felt the same way Miles felt when she heard about her husband. She knew this would happen to him. Ever since he took on the job as a detective four days ago. She wished he never did. But she knew it was his job to protect the people he loved, like his family of course.

Miles didn't know what he is feeling right now. All he wants is to find something to make him happy. He just can't seem to find the right files in his brain to do so. He was bummed, gloomed, depressed, and full of horror.

* * *

_-= Brookdale Hospital Medical Center =-_

Miles and Rio were in the elevator to go to the 4th floor to visit Jeff, Miles' father and Rio's husband. They were both very silent as they both scanned the elevator as it moved upwards and also avoiding eye contact with each other. Till finally, Miles found something for him to talk to his mom about.

"Dad told me the story on how you guys met. On the way to school- I mean." Miles started as Rio turned to his son slightly letting him know he has her attention. She started to smile and chuckled. She was surprised he told him that story. She wondered if he ever told him about how she felt about it.

"Did he ever told you about how we first interacted?" She asked.

Miles thought about the story Jeff told him. "Like… the shoulder touch?"

Rio smiled widely which also made Miles smiled. the feeling they both were having earlier in the car was suddenly now disappearing. This was something Miles needed. "Not just that." She answered.

"The slapping part?" Miles started when he asked the question.

"mmm…" Rio muttered. "I guess we can start from there."

"Why did you… do that?" Miles asked.

"Because I… don't like-" Rio pauses as she thought back at her memories back in High School when she met Jeff and Aaron for the first time. "Cool boys." She smiled.

Miles felt confused for a moment. "wwWhy?' he asked again in a curious tone.

"Because Chico, I don't like boys who think they are cool. They are really embarrassing, awkward, and quirky. I like boys who are normal, at first… your father came to me acting cool and then- I slapped him and he ran away in an embarrassment." She emphasized. "But, for some reason, I felt like I hurt him and wanted to apologize but he was running so fast that I couldn't catch up. So, I shrugged it off. But then the next day, he came up to me again. I thought he was gonna act cool again so I was about to slap him again but… he quickly apologizes for the way he acted. That's when I realized… He was a normal boy. I then felt a lot better about him. We talked and talked. Got together more and going out to place. Which then I met your Uncle which no wonder where he got the cool acting from. As time passed, we graduated and got married and had you." She finished.

Miles was intrigued by each perceptive his parents gave on how they met. He found his dad's story more intriguing than his mom surprisingly.

The elevator opened and they both walked out of the elevator and turned to their lefts, walking towards the lobby. A nurse then walks by Miles and Rio and accidentally elbowed Miles. Miles turned to her and was about to call her out. But he didn't… something looked awfully familiar about her when she turned slightly behind her. Her hair was all wacky and her glasses were shaped like an octagon, she also had a bandana around her wacky hair. Miles tried to put together who she was. He was about to walk towards her cautiously but then his name was called.

"Miles!" Her mother called as she signals him to come over. Miles looked back to find the familiar nurse. But she was gone.

Miles and Rio were making their way to Jeff's room alongside with Madani and was telling them about his condition. She describes that he broke his left arm and almost broke his spine but was painfully hurt by the large fall he took. She then went on saying when the doctor described to her that he could have been nearly killed from the fall If it was more than 3 stories high. But luckily it was just 3 stories.

"I- thank you for the information, Dinah we really appreciated." Rio thanks Madani gently.

"No… please um-"

Madani, Rio, and Miles stopped as they finally arrived at Jeff's room and looked through the window where they saw Jeff on a hospitalized bed with a cast on his left arm, and a tube fluid was attached to his pectoral muscle, and a blanket was covering him from his waist and down. The emotions welled back into Rio and Miles as they see they're family member laying there. All motionless. Madani then turned to them.

"He saved my life." She softly said. Miles and Rio turned to her as they see the amount of pain in her emotions. She wiped a tear from her left eye.

"You can- go in and see him if you w- want." She insisted.

They both watched Madani walked away from them. Rio then turns to Miles. "Listen I have to go to work and other patients need me, Mr. Morita is going to come back and pick you up in…" She looked at her watch. "20 minutes okay."

Miles looked at his father. The pain inside swelled hard. And still, he imagines him beating the guy who had his father in pain. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"It's school _hijo,_" Rio replied. she too looked at her husband. She is in the same position as Miles is in right now. But needs to move on from it. "Just… remember he'll be okay. Alright?"

Miles wanted to counter. But she had a good point. He let it be and started to enter his fathers' room as Rio walked away from him.

He walked up to his father on the right side of the bed. He was shirtless, the fluids he saw were rushing into his father body from the tubes that were injected into him and was able to see his cast signed by his other co-workers with little messages like "_Get well soon, Hope to see you soon, And Stay strong my friend!"_ One of them came from Madani saying "_Thank you, for saving my life. -Dinah Madani"_

Miles smiled at the amount of support to his dad. He decides the write one of his own. He found a sharpie sitting on the small desk but then suddenly notice a folder saying 'CLASSIFIED' colored in red. He picked it up and a small letter fell from it with a note from the Captain of the Brooklyn Police crew.

_**CAPTIAN GEORGE STACY TO SPIDER-MAN**_

Something felt familiar about that last name- Miles then picks up the letter and opens it up. He then reads it.

"_Spider-Man,_

_Recent events have occurred in the state of New York and Brooklyn. After the explosion of Fisk Tower, it would seem that three people who have YOUR ABILITIES, suddenly showed up in Coleman Square Playground. We kept telling our interviewers (who just can't stop get on our backs about this.) that they are just people in cosplays who do physical stunts but they don't seem to believe us. Please with all of your might FIND THOSE CRITTERS AND STOP THEM!"_

Miles took a moment to breathe from the statement. The last time he saw strangers with his abilities were Peter B., Gwen, Porker, Noir, and Peni. Could the Supercolliders destruction have just caused more dimensions to open up? If so, how many? He only knows five have opened but there could be more dimensions opened! The letter continues on.

"_Also, I would like for you to investigate on that mysterious Li guy that broke into the department and injured Jeff. more can be seen inside the folder. Can't believe I'm saying this but, help us Spider-Man._

_Salutes from Captain Stacy"_

Miles then drops the letter onto the table and picks up the Classified folder and opens it. All there was… were the photos from reporters that exactly what the letters were described as.

There were three Spider-Man. They all had almost the same suits that Peter had but they are different from each other. The Tall one is more in shaded and the spider logo was bigger and more common in style, the other had silver linings and the spider logos was silver too and the last one looked to be in advancement like if he came from 2023, like how Peni came from the year 3145. He then flipped over to more photos of them swinging together and another to which they were on top of the Brooklyn bridge. And the final one which was a photo of them looking over a grave which to Miles guess is his universe of Peter Parker's grave.

But then something caught Miles left eye, what seems to be a secret ops type of document. The document had a picture of a Chinese person, his hair was short and it almost resembles a mohawk style to it. His skin was white but also shaded with a little bit of brown, He looked at the name of the person.

**Birth Name: Martin Li**

**Codename: Negative**

Miles remember that his father told him about the codename that for each of the Ops soldiers were given a codename and they always have to call them whether they are on base or out on a mission. He flipped the document and what was also intriguing was he was also used for a military experiment and was testing a special serum called '_Super Soldier Serum.' _But that page was stamped saying 'TERMINATED.' He flips again but the document finishes there but then he finds a CD lastly in the folder that it looked to be rendered. He picked up the CD and organized the pages of documents, Photos, and the letter the from the Captain. He looked at the CD which was inside an envelope. He then looked through the clear plastic side and a name for the CD was written.

_**The P.D. Incident.**_

He took out the CD and held it in his hand and looks at his father. He knows what he must do. He knew what was his mission. It was a challenge, but he remembers from what Gwen said back in his early Spider-Man days "_No matter how many times you get hit, you always find a way._"

"I'll find him…" he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

_-= Visions Academy 12:30am =-_

For hours and hours and hours nonstop. Miles didn't even realize how long the footage was. His eyes became hot red and he had his hands clasped on his left cheek from boredom. He has the speed to 2x to get through most of the footage from what happened at the P.D. with his dad involved. The recording length was legitimately a 12-hour long video. Most of it was detectives and officers and sometimes he even caught his dad in some parts of the footage, just doing their work.

It was very late at night as citizens outside walked quietly through the streets of Brooklyn and the sound of cars, horns, and sometimes even pigeons chirping. The window to Miles right was open so fresh air could hit his face.

It was yet again an exhausting day for Miles Morales. So many essays, pop quizzes, and couldn't stop imagining of his father's injuries. Miles was all over the place today. But luckily there hasn't been any hero up required so Miles was just in citizen clothing all day long.

Suddenly he came upon something when the timestamp got to 10 hours and 43 minutes and 35 seconds and the things around that time started to get suspicious. Miles sets the video speed to normal and watched it _from_ there.

The camera was placed somewhere in the left-bottom corner of the room possibly. The room was dark till suddenly a light shimmered in the left corner which made Miles jumped a little. Still staring at the screen, he then watches a man fading into physical appearance. Miles became uttered shocked.

"_What? He is using Invisibility?"_ Miles thought. "_Maybe it's apart of that serum from the experiment._"

As the video progressed the man (Martin Li) silently walked to where his Dad's office was and he still remembers how it looked since every time when his dad takes him to his job on _Dad takes his son to his job day_ almost every year of his life. For sure he knows it will probably not happen this year since his dad was injured.

After 15 minutes into the footage. Miles was left still wondering what is Martin Li doing there in the first place. But suddenly he finally saw his dad walked in very cautiously. Miles then had his left-hand rest on the desk. He was now in full attention of the video. He sees his father enter the room as Li turned around to face him. They both seemed to be having a conversation, probably a serious one. Miles' heart was pumping harshly like if electricity is zapping his heart a thousand times. He watched and he watched.

And action began as glass sheets began to break and grunting from Jeff and Li from them punching back and forth. He then sees Li getting an uppercut by his dad and flew out the other side of the glass wall and landed harshly on the ground as his Dad rushed up to him with a baton but before he could even whack him Li started to overcome him. More fighting continued as both Li and Jeff were left on the ground near the receptionist office where Miles can see clear his father throwing Li on the ground. Miles' hands were trembling and his hands were clammy and his forehead was sweating. It felt like to him as if he is seeing and Action, Spy, and Thriller movie. Miles was then finally able to hear them speak verbally.

"You still got it, don't you?"

"_Huh? Why did he say that? What do you mean he still gets it, dude?" _Miles subconscious says sarcastically.

Jeff then went on yelling at that he was the one who killed Aaron but then immediately denies it by saying.

"My Boss did."

He slashed both of Jeff's inner calves' as more stunts were performed by Li. Miles now doesn't want to see it continued anymore. His heart was pumping like a subway train. But then a voice was calling out.

"Miles!" Ganke semi-whispered. Miles paused the footage and turned to see his friend sitting up and his eyes were also steaming hot and his eyes lids were half shut. "Go to sleep dude! It's 1 o' clock in the morning.

Miles then look at their clock and sees it was indeed 1:00 am.

"Oh- erm- um…" Miles paused. "yeah, I'll shut it. Sorry, I just…"

"Don't worry dude we'll look at the footage tomorrow after class," Ganke muttered with of course a whispered tone.

Miles then nods quietly he then ejects the CD from Ganke's laptop and slides it back into the envelope. He then realizes where he needs to hide the envelope and he knew where. In his backpack. He snuffed into his backpack gently and zips up his backpack afterward. He went over and shut the window closed and locked it.

He then launches himself onto the bed that is under Ganke's top bed. His mind was yet back to the moment to when he saw his father laying on a hospitalized bed, just motionless. He wished he could have done something about it. He had wished a time machine exist for him to go back in time to help his dad. But he couldn't. Miles then shut off his Lamp and grabs his headphones and his iPod and starts playing Sunflower on it. Miles then Puts the headphones on and slowly shuts his eyes lids as the music and the lyrics flow through his head. Miles started to smile as all the dark feelings went away and the happy feelings came back and he pictured Gwen in his mind from when he first met her in the Science class, the accident on the hall, when he found out she was a spider-woman from another dimension, and their goodbyes when they became interdimensional friends.

Miles then felt something that was bothering his eyelids as if it was already the next day. The light grew brighter and brighter as a familiar voice spoke that Miles thought he will never hear again.

"_Miles!_" The voice called. It couldn't be her. There was no way to travel from one dimension to the other. "_Miles!" _The voice continued calling. Miles this time struggling to open his eyelids. He blinked once then blink twice as his name was called in a mild tone.

"Miles!" He finally opened his eyes and couldn't believe he was smiling more than often. "You got a minute?"

It was none other than Gwen Stacy.

* * *

**A/N part 2: Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry the update took longer than I was anticipating but that's all because of school. Also, after watching "Avengers Endgame" I had written the "Thor vs. n00bmaster69 One-shot." Anyways coming back to this story. Next Chapter will be named "Spider-Gang." Which a little tease **_**It will go back and forth often between the Three Peters side and Where Miles and Gwen are at currently.**_ **Look forward to more updates! See ya real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Spider-Gang

_**Good News, We're back! Bad News, see author(s) note at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Spider-Gang**

_-= Alchemax Warehouse, 9:00pm=-_

Quietly as they stand in a room in a very dark warehouse. Andy and Tom are waiting for Tobey to turn on the electricity inside the old facility. Tom swiftly glance his eyes at the old burnt machinery placed on the dusted shelves with vines covering it. It makes him uncomfortable in an old place where ghost could pop up, or even the boogieman himself can pop out of that locker behind Andy as he paces in a pattern.

"I Don't like this," Tom quavers, enough for Andy to stop pacing.

They met eyes with each other, "What - the suit?" Andy replies.

"OH! No, I mean- um-" Tom stammers. "The Warehouse… It's too quiet."

"So?" Andy questions Tom that made him raise an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be fixing that?"

He points at the suit that is connected to the laptop and is installing the new upgrades to the suit. He furrows his eyebrows.

"It's working on it." Tom attempts to cool Andy's impatience "The only thing is… My laptop only has 5%."

"Then charge it!" Andy yells as he furrows his eyebrows even tighter.

"I can't! I left it at my dimension!"

"WHY!"

"I DON'T KNOW!

"OHHHHH OKAY SOOOO, IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT WE'LL DIE IN THIS HOLY UNIVERSE IF WE DON'T GET BACK TO OUR DIMENSIONS!"

"OK! So… You wanna go home?"

"YEEEESSSSS!"

"GOOD!"

_**CLANK! VRROOOOOMMMMMM**_

The sounds of the alarm's buzzing and the machine's powering up from the main room they entered from. The lights flickered in the small old room. It was the sound of good news to Tom, knowing that Tobey succeeded in turning the power back on, after two days.

Andy backs off from Tom with an impressed face, while Tom happily smiles as he leans back and crossed his legs on top of the dusted desk. That smile was wiped when he glanced at his laptop to only see that his Laptop is only 3%.

_Shoot. This thing should hurry up!_

The doorknob slightly moved. It twists to the right and the door opens swiftly to only see Tobey walked through the door, feeling proud of himself. He takes his mask off, only to see a hidden smile under his puffy Blackbeard.

"You need a shaved dude," Tom mutters.

"I promise My Mary Jane I keep this beard for the wedding!" Tobey replied as he shuts the door behind him.

Tom and Andy became puppy-eyed with Tobey. They glanced at each and back at him.

"Mary Jane?" The two said in a union.

"MJ?" Tobey corrects himself while leaning his back at the wall and had his hands against his beard as he twirls it around.

Tom had a slight idea as to maybe what Tobey could be talking about. He knew MJ as one of his friends.

"You mean Michelle, right?" Tom corrects as he widened his eyes and points at Tobey.

"Michelle?"

"Yeah!" Tom said. "Michelle Jones?"

"You guys don't have Mary Jane's in your universe?!"

"I'm sorry! Let me get this straight…" Andy starts as he raises his body to the ceiling of vines as if he is calling someone. "You all have Girlfriends?"

Tom and Tobey looked at him blandly, they had no idea why he is asking this. But they answered promptly.

"I'm getting married." Tobey raised a hand.

"I have an ex-girlfriend." Tom says, "I broke up with her because it turns out his father was one of my deepest enemies."

Tom smiles as he finishes. He then sees Andy's face turn pale white and Tom thought, _Shoot, maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"You know what?" Andy smiles, "This is Great…"

_Oh Boy…_

Tom tries to construct a new sentence together on how to reason with him and girlfriends. Whatever happened to him, it must have hurt him. Maybe He broke up with someone he loved. He thinks he finally has the words right.

"Um- how is this Great?" Tom questions. "This is not-"

"GREAT!" Andy yells and walks closer to him with his left hand clenched. "WE ARE HERE ALONE. HIDING FROM 'FRIENDLY WHAT'S ITS FACE!' AND YET OUR AUNT'S ARE Worrying…" He ends with a hiss.

Tom blinked. _What is wrong with this dude,_ He thought. He glanced at Tobey as he shrugs at him. He looks back at Andy's red face and looks as if he is about to lose it.

"Andy?" Tobey asks for his attention as he takes a step forward. "You okay?"

Tom sees Andy's red eyes become wet and the tip of his fingers trembling. He begins to choke up and starts to whimper.

"Nothing-" He wimps. "THERe's NOTHing WRONG WITH me…"

He repeats the same sentence 3 times or more. Tom and Tobey just stare at him in confusion. Tom has no idea what's wrong with him. He has no idea what to do with him, till a plan formed in his head. He signals Tobey to get closer to him as Andy starts pressing his head and blabbering gibberish words out of his mouth...

"What should we do?" Tobey asks as Andy begins to bang his head on the dusty old shelves a couple of times till it became debris and continues to bawl.

"I think it's the perfect opportunity to get me a spare charger for my laptop," Tom replies as Andy's continues to bang himself against the locker and starts to glitch again.

"Sounds like a plan, Skipper," Tobey affirms as he turns to Andy who is curled up like a ball on the floor. "C' mon Baby Boy!"

Tobey walks over to Andy's weak body and got him to his feet and wrapped him around his body and walks towards the door to Tom's right. Andy continues to weep in shame as Tom watches him with a conspicuous mind. But then he remembered something.

"Oh, wait!" Tom shouts as Tobey pauses at the doorknob to look at Tom. "My laptop is Lenovo. The model number is… AC1400 and the charger I need is an adapter with 65 watts."

"65 Watts… and its Lenovo?" Tobey reassuring as Tom replied with a rapid nod. "Right… Later, Skipper!"

He leaves the facility with Andy.

Tom didn't know what happened with Andy. All he can do is sit back and wait. He looked at his installation and was finally 100%. But to then only see his battery percentage down to one. Yet he found himself quietly glancing around the room, looking at the dent marks on the locker in front of him. The destroyed old shelf to his right and the last thing he caught his eye on… was a blinking light on his suit. It shined blue which did not surprise Tom. But the only thing he perceived when that button shines, is a message from someone. Could it be May? His May? He stretched over inch by inch until he pressed it and retreat. A large Hologram generates and it was something… something big. Tom widened in shock. A man wearing black pants and a black top tank shirt with an arc reactor in the middle of his chest.

"Mister Stark?" He whispered.

Tony Stark was injured from a big battle he came out from and is very skinny too. He tapped against the side of the camera which is possibly his Iron Man helmet. He rested against something that Tom couldn't see. His face was damaged and couldn't even open his eyes.

_**"Is this thing on?" **_He spoke out and pursed his lips. _**"Hey, Miss Potts… and uhhh… Pete. If you find this recording. Don't post this on social media or anything, it's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't - even know if you guys are gonna - If that is - your still around… Gosh, I hope so… Today is day 21, uh 22 you know after the whole thing back at central park. Yeah... that..."**_

Tom was shocked. Central Park was close from where he was at the time. But, why now he was hearing from his mentor after two days if it was 22 days from his time? _Could this mean… Time travel is possible?_ Tom thought. He continues to listen to Tony's messages.

_**"...into a void of space, I say I'm feeling a lot better about myself today. Its infection runs its course thanks to the blue meanie over there - You'll love her. Very practical, only a tiny bit sadistic at times. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it."**_

Tom reclined back on the dusted old chair and thought to himself wishing there was something he could do.

_**"Pete…" **_He got Tom's attention towards the hologram. Tony looked at the camera as if he was looking at Tom through a mirror. _**"Remember those USB's... and components... I gave you?"**_

Tom's head started to hurt.

_**"Yeah, One of the USB's is actually-"**_

Tom's Laptop is out of battery and the last thing he said to Tom as his ears begin to ring.

"_**The New Suit-"**_

The Laptop shuts-down including the hologram of Tony Stark. Tom's Head was in pain. he got up so fast that it made the wooden chair fell and his hands pressed against his head as hard as he could. His ears rang louder and louder. his vision was simply red and blue. The world around him starts vibrating. He hears muffles of people's voices echoing inside the facility. Tom's eyes widened in realization as he fell to his knees. The ringing from his ears went away, little by little, but could hear people's voices getting louder and louder. Tom thought for a moment it was Andy and Tobey getting back. But he wondered why his head would hurt so much. Tom thought of something else. Is someone else in this building? He came with a conclusion.

_Are those my "Tingles" tingling?_

* * *

_**(Earth-65)**_

_-= Empire State Building, 8:00pm =-_

"How did you pull that off?!"

Miles asks his friend, Gwen, after doing a stunt that amazed him. The two climbed to the top of the Empire State Building and Miles sat down on the left side of Gwen, while she sat to the right of him. They both pull their masks off to feel the bitter wind in their faces.

"Miles, I've been doing this for two years," Gwen replies as she whips her head at him. "I'm a pro at it."

"Really?" Miles tease as he fixes his body towards Gwen. "Did you see the loop I pull on the crane?"

"You almost fell to the floor doing it..."

"Well - what about the backflip"

"You got caught in a pigeon flock."

"Ate a bagel while swinging?"

"A drone hit you..."

A sigh escapes from Miles's lips. He has done everything to impress her. But after all his effort from those stunts. It just fail after fail. He didn't feel proud of it. Gwen put a hand on Miles's shoulder.

"Don't worry Miles… you still got a year or more ahead of you." Miles smiled at his friend.

"Yeah… Thanks." Miles thanked his friend.

Gwen nods and turns to gaze at her New York city as so did Miles. It was beautiful seeing Gwen's version of New York. But he couldn't help but look at Gwen's beauty. Ever since the day they met at the science class, her beauty never changed. All Miles could feel was his happiness instead of being depressed.

After everything that happened back at his universe. For the first time in hours, he was smiling.

_Kiss her_

His Subconscious speaks to Miles that made his heart on the bridge of collapse.

_Wait, what?_

_Kiss her!_

_No! I'm not-_

_This is it, it's now or never!_

_Tell her or be haunted!_

Miles's mind was going bananas. She is just her amigo! Not together, or dating. Just friends.

_No_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes, c' mon Miles this is your chance!_

_NO_

_YES_

_NO_

_FINE_

Miles gasped. The adrenaline was gone and can now just aim at the city. The sky was pink. The buildings were shiny and so was himself and Gwen as he glimpses at her. It was his only mistake.

_Let's tell her._

_NO-_

"Gwen?" Miles starts.

Gwen sharply turns to Miles and right off the bat, she noticed his face was sweating.

"Are you having puberty again?" Gwen joked.

"Uh - err - what?" Miles was caught off guard. "No! No, No, no, It's just pub."

"Pub?"

"Yeah! Yeah, a pub!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. Miles's teeth are now chattering.

_Stop it, Morales! You're making yourself look like an idiot!_

Miles tries to find a distraction for Gwen to stop making things look suspicious. And yet it was ridiculous as it seems for him.

"Ummm," Miles murmured as he leans to Gwen's right. "What's with your hair?"

"My what?"

_Uh oh, here we go! *internal clapping* Morales has done it again ladies and gentlemen!_

This was it, Miles screwed up. It's now the part where she starts predicting his feelings, their friendship, EVERYTHING.

"I - hehe. I - um mean…"

"Oh! The hair?" Gwen said as she turns her head to the right. Her hair that was cut has grown a few inches but is still very short.

Miles remembered his moment with her when his hand got stuck to her hair. it was probably more embarrassing than pubs.

"Yeah… Yeah!" Miles said with an awkward tone, "Yeah, the hair!" Gwen giggled abruptly before her smile faded.

"yeah…" Gwen said softly. she glanced down at the people walking on the sidewalk as so did Miles. It was amazing how high up they were. Miles glanced back at Gwen, but he found something different in Gwen.

sadness.

Normally, she would be a kind, strong, and supporting friend after all that has happened to Miles around his early times as an icon. But it was engaging for Miles that she would be this way. He thought she was over with her trauma.

_Hey… Buddy? _His subconscious speaks to him. _Why don't give the lady a cheer?_

"Okay!" Miles rustles. He turns to Gwen with a more caring expression on his face.

"You know Peter and…" Gwen started that made Miles suspended, "Peter and I used to walk down that sidewalk, right in front of the Empire."

Miles could see her lips tighten together as if she's is about to break. It was troublesome for Miles to see this. But he knew how it felt. With Aaron, and now his father.

"I could only remember… his… - his face… his wonderful face just…" she hesitates to hold back the tears from falling. "staring at this... this building that defines this city… to him."

Miles looked back at the citizens walking by and pictured Gwen and her Peter looking at the building their standing at. Smiling at it. Miles felt guilty about something.

"And he said to me, 'You know, one day… we can just sneak inside this thing. and go to the top of this building and get… the best photo snaps ever.'"

Miles had a sense of sorrow that he has expressed before. But in his mind, it wasn't enough for her to feel better.

"But, I'm up here… and…" Gwen pauses. "He isn't…"

Miles wanted to cheer her up so bad. But couldn't. It gutted him to see his friend so emotional.

"I just… wish," Gwen said with a frustrated tone. "I wish that… I knew who was inside that - Monster!"

"And I wish, I save my Uncle from - Kingpin," Miles remorse.

Gwen turns to Miles with a little surprise face. Her face was red. And tears from her left eye came out. But it was enough to make her chuckle.

"Since when did you became so hearted?" She chuckled while another tear drowned from her right eye.

"I… I guess." Miles pauses. "I guess I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

Gwen smiles as she then crosses her legs to face Miles fully, which did make him a little nervous.

"It's funny…" Gwen emphasizes. "Any of us can be something more… than just kid from Brooklyn or... Queens."

Miles found that fascinating. Even though he didn't understand a thing she meant. He shrugged it off anyways. The two looked back at the overview.

"Soo…" Gwen started. "What do you think of my universe?"

Miles took a very good look at the city view and the sun as it starts to set. Miles's eyes became still to the sunset. _What a universe she has…_

"Beautiful…" Miles started, "Just – AGGGGHHHHH."

Miles's body became bewildered, showing bursts of colors. His voice became glitchy and everything around begins to revolve. He felt his friend rocking him and yelling his name. He was glitching. his molecules are fading little by little. Miles held for his life. The only thing he is satisfied with his upcoming death is when it happens right beside his friend. But, never in front of his parents or any of his family.

The glitching stopped.

Miles took a long deep breath. He starts to touch himself in shock. But he predicted that he'll glitch again if he stays here longer. But he felt something on his wrist. He reveals it on his right hand.

It was red, shaped like a regular watch you would wear on your hand. It is very technologically advanced too.

"Uhhh," Miles moaned, "Is this the new Apple watch?"

"No!" Gwen laughed, "Silly, it's a goober!" She raised her right arm to reveal the same goober Miles is wearing.

"Goober?" Miles questioned, "I thought those are only named for USB's?"

Gwen chuckled again, "Peni, couldn't come up with a better name."

"Yeah…"

Miles froze. He couldn't put a finger on the name Peni. But a quick memory flash of a small anime schoolgirl with her giant Spider-Robot. He remembers Peni Parker and remembers her very well.

"Wait, - Peni. Parker?" Miles asks.

"Yeah!" A girly voice came out with a sass. "Haven't you forgotten, genius?"

Something bright shunned behind the two teens as they turn around to see where it was coming from. Gwen smiled only knowing who it was. Swirls of purple and blue light showed a portal was opening. But then there were three figures. Only three. As the sky went darker the portal got brighter. Miles smiled like when he saw Gwen through that Portal. He saw three different figures. One was the shape of a pig, the other was the shape of a small girl, and the last one was tall and was wearing a hat and a coat.

"Missus Kiddo?"

* * *

**(Earth-1610)**

_-= Bellington Road, 9:25pm =-_

Everything was busy on Bellington Road. Fast foods, small restaurants, and a small computer electronics store, is Andy and Tobey destination.

But first, they need to be in disguise.

Andy and Tobey swung down on the roof of a nearby Computer store. Andy was feeling better about himself going to a shop rather than 'girlfriends'. Especially, about… Gwen.

"You feeling better baby boy?" Tobey asked Andy.

Andy felt uncomfortable with that name but shrugged it off.

"I'm good." He muttered.

Suddenly, two hobos walked inside a valley, next to the building where the two older spiders are. One of them is driving a regular grocery cart that is full of… big jackets that are filthy.

"Perfect…"Tobey hissed.

Andy's eyes were fixed on the old clothes in the grocery cart. He certainly doesn't want to wear it.

"Well... Wish me luck!" Tobey exclaims softly and drops himself to a catwalk that is tied to the other building. What's hanging on the lines, are dried and wet casual clothes.

Fortunately for Andy, he caught his eye on a long and wide sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants that will probably be torn if he wears it and they seem pretty dried too.

But, he did anyway and wore the giant sweatshirt over his suit that is a bit wet at the sleeves. He struggles to put the tight yoga pants on. He hops and hops as he tries to slither his right leg into the right socket of the yoga pants.

"Come on, you stupid -" Andy hisses as he takes a step back from the catwalk at the edge and falls.

He tumbles through the wet and dry clothes that are hanging on the small ropes as they begin to tangle around Andy. He went upside when he reached the ground but barely.

He groaned in annoyance.

"Ehem!" Tobey made a fake cough to grab Andy's attention.

Boy did he make progress.

He tangled the two hobos with his webs. He is now wearing a long green jacket and a pair of jeans over his suit. He is also holding in his right-hand a sweatpants that is more fitting for his size.

Andy felt embarrassed. After all that work. _Why didn't I go with him? _It made more sense to go with him rather than trying to fit his big leg into tight yoga pants that are now ripped apart on the right socket.

Tobey tosses the giant sweatpants at Andy who is now in a junk pile.

"Put that on. I can wait all day." He teases Andy.

_**4 2**_

_-= Chico's Computer Fixer =-_

Andy and Tobey enter the store as the bells rang to welcome their visit. The smell of it was pure dust and iron. It was the smell of old computer parts, built computers, and accessories too.

A man who is writing bills at the cashier, notice the two refuges entering his shop. His mood changed from stress to proud.

"Bienvenidos, señores!" The Man exclaims in Spanish. "Me llamo Chico y esta es mì tienda!"

Andy doesn't speak Spanish. He never took the Spanish class back in his dimension and never wants to. But now he regrets it fully.

"Gracias, señor!" Tobey spoke in Spanish to Chico. "¿Dónde están los cargadores para portátiles Lenovo?"

"Sì!" Chico answers, "están en el pasillo diecisiete."

Tobey thanked Chico again in Spanish and Andy followed Tobey to aisle 17.

Andy probably understood a third of that little conversation between Tobey and Chico.

Aisle 17 was full of laptop batteries with shelves that are not too high, nor they are low. But there were a lot of batteries without any labels of the different brands. Andy's mouth was slightly opened. He slightly turned to Tobey, seeing his face red, he wasn't happy about this.

"Talk about organizing man!" Tobey hissed to himself with aggression.

Andy and Tobey begin to walk down the aisle and started searching for the charger that Tom needs for his laptop.

As they searched, Andy had something in the back of his mind he wanted to share. He knows that Tobey lost his Uncle Ben but got over it, but for him, it was Ben and Gwen. It was hard for him to even past through Gwen's death. Tobey didn't lose his girlfriend, according to him. But, not Andy's.

"Tobs?" Andy called Tobey' s nickname. in a soft voice.

"I'm listening, Baby Boy…" Tobey replied as he keeps searching.

"Would stop calling me that?!"

"What? It fits you."

"Do I look like a man baby to you?" Andy drastically asks. "I'm a grown man!"

Tobey turns to Andy aggressively.

"Okay, soooo what is with you and bawling over for nothing and yelling at Tom for no reason, huh?"

That got Andy big time. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at the kid. But he knew he wouldn't understand his trauma. But maybe Tobey would.

"Look…" Andy started with a sigh. "My universe is a dark place. A lot of things go down there." Tobey has his full attention.

"Like what?"

Andy tried his best to stay calm while going in-depth into his much deeper trauma.

"Remember I asked you about 'Girlfriends'?" He started. "Its… its…"

He tries so hard not to release a tear.

"It was… about - mine…" Andy finally said. "My Girlfriend."

Tobey's face became pale.

Andy pictured Gwen, her father, Harry, and Fanboy Max. It was too much for him. But the truth must be revealed if he doesn't want to think of it again. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"Ye, know her dad, and I… made a deal, to keep…"

"MJ safe?"

Andy's frustration level went up. He wanted to clench his hands for overthinking his trauma that he now regrets opening. He took massive inhale and exhale.

_Keep calm Parker, keep calm._

Andy felt a drop of water on his left cheek. He closed his eyes to relieve the pain from a 5-year trauma.

"No… it was not - MJ." Andy corrected. "It was, Gwen… Gwen Stacy."

Andy looked at Tobey's face, all shocked when he said her name. It was like he knew her before. _Does he know Gwen?_

"5 years ago," Andy started. "I was fighting… Harry my best friend and… Max the fanboy aka Electro. Harry was the last man standing. Fanboy was dead."

Tobey's paled face was stilled at Andy's weeping face.

"We were at the Queens power plant on a tall clock tower, could have been 80 feet or more, but whatever." Andy took another massive deep breath. "But whenever I think of Gwen… I think of the last web she ever felt."

Andy felt a second tear on his left cheek.

"Harry had me in a headlock… I was… struggling to keep the clock gears from spinning... and it was… Gwen… holding on to my web that if it snaps, she will fall to her death." He swiftly says.

"But…" he bawled. "It all went to crud!"

"But what happens, next?!" Tobey asked in a begging tone.

"I couldn't hold it!"

Tobey stood still and felt the cold AC hit him from above. Hearing only the heavy buzzing from the lights flashing, and the humming tunes from Chico.

"The last thing I ever saw… was her… falling… and - scared." Andy continued with a somber tone. "The last thing I did… was… shot a web… that didn't do… anything." Andy finishes as he wipes the last of his tears.

All Tobey could do was nothing. Which didn't surprise Andy, he felt a hand trying to reach Andy's left shoulder. It was Tobey's.

"Hey…" Tobey started. "I've been there, you know… for me, it was my Uncle Ben."

Andy chuckled "yeah… me too."

Tobey chuckled, but it slowly faded. "And my best friend…"

Andy was surprised. Andy's best friend was Harry Osborne. Tobey releases his hand from Andy's shoulder.

"Harry was my best friend," Tobey added.

Andy didn't say anything. He was just bland. But he wonders something, _Is your Harry a good man?_

"I guess it's kind of cool, not being the only Spider-Man that has to deal with these things in their lives?" Tobey adds as Andy terms to an agreement.

"**Tobey, Tobey!"**

Tom calls for Tobey as he swiftly grabs his mask from his pocket in his old jacket. He puts it on that only shows his face. He covers himself with his long jacket too. He turns away from Andy to hear him better.

"Yeah, I'm a little busy giving therapy to Andrew here!" Tobey scolds quietly as Andy ignores his comment and leans forward to eves drop a little.

**"Well quit it, already!" **Tom retorts back in low voice. **Because I need your butts back here with that CHARGER!"**

The two both completely forgot about the charger. Andy and Tobey start scattering through the aisle for that charger. They moved through the aisle as fasts as they could. They didn't even realize that Tom is still on the line.

**"HHHHelllo!"**

Andy pulls Tobey's mask towards his mouth. "We are searching for your laptop charger!" He says sarcastically.

**"Alright! Geeeeeezzzz." **Tom replies sarcastically,** "Make sure it's the right model number and it has 65 watts."**

As soon as they got to the end of the aisle, Tobey chose a charger randomly that was a Lenovo brand. He checks the model number and it was,

"AC1400 65W"

In relief, they sighed. "Tommy! WE got!" Andy replies, after pulling the mask away from Tobey's hand.

**"It's active!"**

Tobey and Andy suspended where they stood with their eyelids completely widened, and their eyes fixed at Tobey' mask in Andy's hand.

**"The warehouse, there are intruders in here!"**

* * *

_**A/N: Yeee Haw! Another Chapter down! Now before I get to where everybody is now hating and worrying about the bad news. Let me just say, Thank. You. Guys so much for the reviews, loving it, and following it. It has helped me get better at this. I would never think in a million years that this story would get this much love. 2,000+ views for the win!**_

_**I also want to explain the long wait. One – I was on a long road trip to D.C for my Summer Vacation and two - I have fully learned how to outline a story. I needed a premise for this because I would have no idea where to go with this story moving forward. But I have all of Act 1 laid out and ready to be written. **_

_**Okay, Okay. Now, the bad news…**_

_**Its gonna be a while till you see the next Chapter. AWWWWWWW- Hold on, Hold on, Let me explain. Remember when I said, "all of Act 1 is laid out and ready to be written?" I'm gonna write and flesh the rest of Act 1. I have five more chapters until I finish Act 1. Its gonna be a long time till you see Chapter 6. But I hope you are all willing to wait patiently… But, its gonna take even longer because I start school next Monday… So, I'm gonna have to go back to writing on the weekends only…**_

_**Anywho, the title for the next chapter is "Escape."**_

_**See you all in the long run!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Escape

_**A/N Part One: Ahhhhhh, after a week or three of writing five more chapters. I have finally done it! I now give you chapter six! First and for most, I want to thank you all for the feedback! It has surprised me in a way that in the back of my head, I'll keep going, keep writing, and pushing. And I thank you to the people who are following my story and faving it. Also, this is a disclaimer: THIS, Might BE The DARKEST, Chapter, OF THE STORY. I don't know that for sure, but this chapter to me was very risky to write. But I hope it pays off in the end. Also, I might start doing weekly updates, just to throw it out there. It might be every Monday or Tuesday, depending on the time I have for School. Anyways, enough of me blabbering. Let's get ooonnnnn with IT!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Escape**_

_**(Earth-1610)**_

_-= Alchemax Warehouse, 10:25pm =-_

Tom is running out of time. He crawls his way through a small vent that is so tight, it felt excruciating and uncomfortable. He slithers and slides through the small vent. Tom was as stubborn as ever. The thick rubber of his suit; rubs against the aluminum steel, while crawling through a small vent sounds a lot worse than getting stuck at DODC. Tom stops crawling as his ears pick on something. He veers down at a vent door below him. Three scientists walked by, talking about some guy named "Mr. Negative" who wanted old blueprints for his new invention. Whoever this Negative guy is, it didn't sound right to him. I mean, 'Negative' is a bad thing, right? Otherwise, he could just be an evil genius trying to-

The scientists came to a complete stop, right under the vent, where Tom is hiding! Tom felt his heart jump up, down, side to side, feeling like he just to swallow a whole banana down his throat. The three were discussing something that Tom could faintly hear. He only hears parts of the conversation.

"Ma'am we have found approximately eight original designs of the Collider," said one of the male scientists.

"Anything else?" said the female head scientist with a crazy hairdo. it also makes her look a lot like a female artist too, she is also wearing octagon glasses... that looks strangely familiar.

Tom needed answers, but he couldn't piece it from his head. He needed Karen, desperately. He re-adjusts himself, inside this pitiful ventilation chamber that had a rusty smell.

"Karen?" Tom whispers.

A streak of red and blue lights appeared on Tom's suit and Karen came online by greeting him.

"**It's been a while, Peter-**" Karen voice echoes in the vent.

"Quiet, please!" He snaps with a soft but demanding tone. "Plus, I'm now Tom, remember?"

"**I Apologize…**" Karen replies, loud and clear. "**Would you like for me to change controls to Tom Cruise?**"

"NO!" Tom replies back to Karen with a frustrated and annoyed tone. he knocks his head vigorously against the hard aluminum steel. It was like living in a cave. You shout '_Hello!_' and that word bounces across the cave. someone could hear that half-mile away.

She heard it.

The head female scientist swiftly turns her head to look behind her. Her mind was conspicuous and suspicious. Tom froze. He couldn't breathe; he felt his lungs tighten from the inside. His body shivers in panic as the sweatiness soaks his suit. He thought of only one thing, "_this is the part where the monster finds you…"_

"Dr. Octavius?" the other female scientist spoke out. "Is everything alright?"

The woman name "Octavius" squint her eyes narrowly. It gave Tom a strike of fear into his very big heart. Octavius turns her head back to her two scientists. His heart was pounding like a metal drum, it was like if his heart wanted to come straight out from his chest and run away in horror. But he was hoping for the best!

"Search the perimeter." She commands with a strict tone.

_(…Crud…)_

The three scientists stood still, like if they ignore her command.

"I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, DO IT NOW!" She bellows at her scientist as they flinched in fear and ran away as their shoes clapped and squeaked on the dusty concrete floor.

_Why did you have to put this on yourself, Parker…_

Tom continues crawling through this shameless, Pitiful air duct. His face was in bad condition. The humidity inside is sweating the poor teen's only suit. He licks the salty sweat from his mask because of hydration he needs. He makes a sharp left and crawls faster, then a right and crawls even faster. He almost ran his face into a vent, meaning, he was at the end of the tunnel.

_**4 2**_

The marching of security guards stomp against the cold, rusty, rattling, metal catwalk. Tom was like a statue behind the vent. The guards were checking in with each other of their position and status. One said that 'The Head Scientist may have sighted a strange activity in the area.' Tom made an exaggerating sigh. His eye then caught on something. His ears heard... the sound of… webs being shot. Tom squinted his eyes through the small grates and sees shadows of silhouettes. he is hoping for them to be Andy and Tobey. He doesn't know that for sure! But it was a wild guess for him. His visibility was taken by the shadow of a guard, who was standing two feet away from the vent with him in it. Luckily, he is not looking at the vent. Again, Tom closed his eyes as another exaggerating sigh escaped his pursed lips. But, how will he pass the guard without getting noticed? He thought about it, long and hard in his little teeny brain. He is wearing a highly advance technological suit (Made by Tony Stark) that is now all soaked from the sweatiness he has gained from that awful, horrifying, and cramped vent he is in. He thought about Karen. Karen is like a supercomputer and 'Alexa' combined! Hopefully, she'll be quiet this time...

"Karen, show me five ways to take out that Guard in front of me." He asks his Suit Lady. "And… set your voice volume low – a little?"

"**Running Numbers.**" Karen implies with a low voice.

Inside the HUD, there were 5 different sets of animation reels that animates each takedown. Tom's A.I. is red and the Guard is blue. The first one was called the web takedown, the second is the stealth takedown, the third is the rush and throw, the fourth is a web throw takedown, and the final one is a… disarm takedown?

"**There are five ways to take out that guard out, in front of you.**" Karen starts, "**Which one will it be-**"

"Web takedown sounds good." He thoroughly replies. All of them were too good. But to Tom, Web takedown sounded just about right.

"**The Web Takedown requires you to go behind the guard without being noticed.**"

"Oh Great…" Tom mutters silently.

Tom hasn't had the best 48 hours of being here in this dimension. First, Andy yells at him for no reason, then his mentor is dying in space back at his dimension, and now he is stuck in the middle of an active warehouse with hundreds and thousands of scientists and guards, that will increase the chances for his survival to a minimum of ten percent-

Tom unlatched the vent, but its lousy squeaky noise worries him. He watches the guard carefully. He continues to open the creaking vent. He keeps his eye on the guard as he opens more, he then felt a little comfortable with the guard's lack of attention. He opens the vent about a quarter of the way till the guard slightly moves his head to the left. Afterwards, Tom didn't feel right about that slight notice of attention. He stops and hides in the shadow of the chamber. The Guard swiftly turns behind him and aims his weapon at the vent. The light shunned through the grates. But, didn't discover Tom. It didn't take long for him to turn away. But now he has a conspicuous mindset. It made Tom's heart skip a beat. He was so afraid. He didn't want to get caught. He wants to go home. He wants everything to be over!

He resumes opening the door. Thankfully, the noises disappeared when it was halfway. He opened it enough for him to crawl out without making a sound. His back was so stiff, after crawling through that unbelievable chamber of torture. He tries to straighten his back, but cause a strike of pain in his spinal cords, _Oooo, my back!_

He froze where he stood and watches the guard closely. He had this sense of concern through his bones but was ready for the takedown. He readies his web shooter as he taps the tip of the triggers.

"**Ready…**" Karen counts, as Tom reaches out and aims at the guard. He was shivering, but hopefully he remembers the steps of the takedown. He does remember the steps. The Guard chilled, and scanned the hall where other guards were strolling with their lousy military boots-

"**Now.**"

Tom shoots the first web at the body, _Thwip!_ pulling it to make him turn towards him. He shoots the second web at the Guards face, _Thwip! _reacting to it by seizing the web as he tries to pull it from his face. He shoots another at the face again, _Thwap!_ and pulls him flat to the ground as the rattling of the metal, hollow floor vibrates. He rapid fires him with more webs, _ThwipThwapThwipThwapThwipThwap!_ The body now became a hump of gooey webbing, the Guard was down.

"**Web Takedown, Complete.**" Karen proclaimed as Tom sighs wearily.

"Phew, that wasn't all that hard."

His head hurts.

His brain was in anguish. He squeezes his head ferociously and crouches over his waist and gets to his knees. Voices echo in his head. But they were hard to understand. It was unbelievable the number of times Tom had to get this feeling that he is now getting used to. But even that, everything was getting out of control inside Tom's brain. The voices became clear, as two manly voices spoke out.

"_I heard something…_"

"_It came from the second level._"

"_Wanna go check it out?_"

"_Sure._"

Tom shuts his eyes. An image shows two men walking pass of what appears to be an old machine with a gamma core inside that is wrapped with decomposed vines. They approach the edge of the wall and started walking upstairs on the rusty, rattling catwalk. Tom opens his eyes and came to terms.

_They're coming…_

He had to act quick. But couldn't even think right, with all the pain surging through his head. His thoughts processed thoroughly and scanned the room. To find a spot where he will never be spotted. He scans upwards; higher and higher. his neck begins to stiffen, till he was at a ninety-degree angle looking at the ceiling. Of course, he can stick to ceilings.

Tom propels himself up high and turns upside where he felt the bottom of his feet sticking like super glue. He crouches over and looks downwards; he notices the guards all shocked by the unconscious guard that is covered by Tom's sticky webs.

Then suddenly, suppressed knockings came from his left, he veers. Just as he theorized earlier, Tobey and Andy were right outside of a window that is 8 feet away from him. Tobey held a crowbar in his hands and pried the window chute from the bottom, that unlatched slightly. They opened it all the way up. They signal him to get over to the window. he was about to-

"All units! Spider-Man is here!" One of the guard's yell. "Be on your Guard! Check the ceiling, he usually likes to hide up there!

A quick of a snap, every guard in this room point their weapons at the ceiling. Multiple lights shunned at the ceiling. But Tom was in the dark. His lenses stretched as far as they could to express his deep shock and terror. Oh, Lord... If he gets spotted here, he'll probably be killed or taken in or even be injected with those mind-controlled serums they have in those movies.

_Be brave, always be brave._

He started crawling towards the window at a slow pace. He crawls and stops and the light beamed passed in front of him and continues to crawl. He stops again as multiple light beams intersect with one another, and barely passed both of Tom's forearms in a triangular form. Luckily, he wasn't caught.

_You're there – You're almost there!_

He crawled a few more steps and almost got caught at the slightest. The light shunned, _only_ shunned at the cap of his head. _he moved too fast…_ and the guard didn't notice him. At last, he got to the edge of the room and attaches himself to a wall next to the window, where Tobey and Andy are hanging on to. He removes his mask and puts on an unimpressed face.

"What took you guys so long?" He hissed with croak voice.

"Had to pay the battery, kid!" Andy replies, "Nothin's free in this universe!"

"Okay, Let's just get out of here!" Tobey insists the two Spiders with a soft and harsh tone.

Something didn't appear right, when the sound of rattles, indicating a garage door opening behind them, Andy saw first, then Tobey. Tom's looked confused at the two, till he looked behind for his eyes to become bewildered and conspicuous. A limousine enters the facility, the limo wasn't that long. It was colored black and it looked to be a Lincoln or an Audi. Tom couldn't tell. All the guards who are searching the ceiling pulled down their weapons and all shared a glance at the Limo. Tom was curious as to why this was important, at least it felt like it. He even notices the three scientists that he spotted at the hall, standing in front of the limo a few feet away. They looked really nervous but tries to overcome it by writing their faces with confidence. The car stopped and the back door of the limo opens wide. A shoe stepped out, and a man in a tuxedo with a black tie, heritage is Japanese, and his hair was short and spiked. He stepped out of the vehicle. He is also, wearing sunglasses too. He slams the door of the Limo softly as it turns off. He strolls as the loud step of his nice-sleek shoes, stomp on the concrete floor. He takes his sunglasses off to reveal bright blue eyes, they were really bright. He walks towards the head scientist.

"Liv…" The Jap said proudly. "Did you find them?"

"Yes, and we found 8 of them that are really, really, really good for our next Collider!" Liv replied with excitement, as she walks over to the male scientist, who is holding 8 large blueprint sheets and snatches them from his hands. She sets them all on the large table and starts to separate and organize them. They were old, dusty, and even tiny lint were scattered all over the blueprints. But that name… "Collider." It twisted in Tom's head. He tries to remember where he heard that name. He went back to when he was fixing the suit, adding the new upgrades, seeing Tony's message, to when they broke into the facility, and finally, he remembers. The Collider was the machine that brought them here. But Tom's little brain started to work big and worked efficiently. He plays the plan like if his brain was a movie projector. He creates his plan smoothly and neatly. When he found the right idea, a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"Karen, give me eyes on those blueprints."

"**Yes, Boss.**"

The lenses on his mask scanned all eight of the individual blueprints from where Liv and The Jap were standing. All eight blueprints printed inside the Head display. Tom could now see the blueprints clearly. He examines each and every one of them. The first design had two gigantic canons that oppose each other and has a giant reactor core in the middle, the other was similar but was small and the canons were vertical, instead of horizontal, and the rest we're different (That I can't even explain) till the 8th and finally one was just two canons horizontally and a small projector in the middle of the machine.

Multiple lightbulbs appear over Tom's head and multiple fast.

_What if I grab one of these designs and build the machine, that can transport us home!_

Tom felt his plan was gonna work, he was gonna seize for one of the blueprints. He builds computer back at home, so he can probably build a big machine that can dimensional-warp him, Andy, and Tobey, back home, right?

He was ready to proceed with the plan. Tom web zips to the ceiling, making his feet stick to it like glue and metal mashed together. Andy and Tobey looked confused by Tom's actions and worried. Like, really afraid for his life.

"What are you doing?!" Tobey hisses loud enough for Tom to hear.

"Don't worry, I got this!"

Tom crawls over to the angle part of the roof and looks down at Liv and the Jap in the Tuxedo, as they continue talking about their plan. He slowly, declines downwards with his web. Just enough for him to get the first design that looked good, but they are all the same, so it really doesn't matter which one he picks. Tom stretches his left arm with caution, reading his web shooter and activates his web smoker mode (A new web tech by Stark.) He aims at the blueprint he wants. His heart wants to skip a beat. Tom had confidence but had all the worries in the whole-wide-world on failing this plan. It was very risky, it was like if a guard could just point a gun at him from anywhere, and could kill him right there. Liv and the Jap weren't talking, but rather staring at each other and nodding. Hopefully, they'll back off to give Tom some space to web up the blueprint from the table.

But his head hurts but isn't exactly bothering him. But the pain was there. He looked around himself, but he looks at his hand with the shooter that is ready to fire.

A red dot was shown on his hand.

Tom swivels his hand as the red dot stayed in the exact position when he moved it back and forth. But, the dots multiple. They scattered across the hand, the legs, his torso, his calves, it was everywhere. Tom's vision was on his hand, maybe Karen stupidly decided to create red dots around him. But no. they were coming from somewhere. His vision suddenly had a blur adjustment of what's under him. He was too nervous to look, but had too. He moved his hand slowly out of the way, for his vision to adjust at where Liv and the Jap stood. His vision cleared, and it was just the two standing in the same position where they are-

Looking at him.

Staring at him.

Tom's lenses were adjusted to new heights. His nightmares came true, his great big concern came true.

He was like a cat, staring at a stranger with no expression. But had a sense of danger.

He was caught, as he mutters under his breath, "_Holy-_"

His head made a strike of pain.

"Gotcha…" Liv murmurs.

He jumps, as the bullets fly passed him, he swings like a monkey, and cart-wheels on the ceiling, as the bullets keep missing him. He was just too fast. He landed on the catwalk and dodged one bullet under his armpit, two bullets passed as he flips sideways, and then three that seemed impossible, but not to Tom. He jumps and rolls and is at an angle. While in mid-air, he shoots a web at the guard that shot a bullet before the web made contact and flew him away. The bullet flew towards Tom after he reached the ground. His head struck a pain. But it was too late. A hot, burning, agony, painful, strike him at his pectoral muscle. It hurts him like lava. The bullet had struck him. A pain he had never felt before. He had never been shot before. He squeezed hard and put pressure. It hurts, really hurts so bad. He slipped at the edge of the catwalk's railing, that was rusted, it broke off, and Tom fell down to the ground.

His eyes were blurry, his visions tried to even out, till it was clear, he was surrounded by Guards with their weapons pointing at him. The worst of it all was that he can't move, not in the slightest. He tried to move his arm, but with the bullet that stiffens his joints, pains him, so he didn't move. All he did was sighed in a dreary voice. Suddenly, two figures appeared in front. They looked familiar to Tom. But it was clear to him when they got closer. Liv and The Jap in the tuxedo stood in front of him, giving him an unwelcome look.

"Liv…" The Jap taunts as he clasps his hands behind his back and stares dead into Tom's eyes. "You didn't tell me we have a visitor…"

"Well, I was gonna – actually going to tell you we have an -"

"I know, I know." The Jap interrupts while holding his hand up, while still staring at Tom. "I've Heard."

Tom tries to look (Without moving his head) for Andy, and Tobey, it didn't take long to spot them. They landed on the iron metal that is supporting the ceiling, but they were at the end of the hall. Why would you be at the end of the hall and a kid who got shot in the left shoulder? and is critically wounded. Even, by that stretch of the imagination, the kid screwed up. But they do make those mistakes, and it's okay. But Tom doesn't know that. Not yet at least.

Tom squints to look at Andy and Tobey watching from afar. It really confused him. Come save this kid, Darnit! He's going to die, or even get taken in-

"I say, it's nice to see you again Spider-Man…" The Jap exclaims towards Tom and shaves a pack of ash from his left shoulder. "Or should I say… Morales."

"_Who's Morales?_" He thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's right…" The Jap blurts as his tone sounded, threating, "I know who you are…"

The Jap tensed his eyebrows narrowly, proving how serious he is. But who is this Morales guy? Could he be the new Spider-Man that came into the light after the Peter Parker of this 'verse died? Or could it be just a misspoken person and maybe a fugitive of The Jap's evil company? – or whatever this guy owns or works for...

"What do you mean?" Tom asks him in a wheezy voice, "I don't even know who you ArE-"

His body begins to glitch. his body hurts more than how it felt seconds ago, with the bullet wound now paining him in the muscle. He curled up into a ball and all he can do was just pray for his life. He could think of May, bursting into tears regards to his disappearance and the agony of his friends (Including Ned) would morn back at his school. Tony, gosh he could only think of one thing he said, since the ferry incident.

_"I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid."_

_"I'm fifteen."_

_"No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you. And if you died,_ _**I feel like that's on me-**_"

That last sentence made Tom chugged a buck load of hot sauce into his iced, frozen little stomach. His universe will just morn in the loss of their Spider-man, just like this universe suffered (Only for a while) the loss of their 'first' Spider-Man. Tom's world spins vigorously, his voice was glitchy and was difficult to understand that he is screaming to the top of his lungs, and his body was disoriented, unshaped, and misplaced. It seemed impossible to say how long he gets to live, and even if the glitching stopped, he is in a no-win situation.

The glitching stopped.

His eyes were dry, and they were bloodshot. Flashes of color shunned for a little, but not that elongated, painful and agonize glitching that he just had. It seems pretty annoying to have this problem when you are from another universe. But the two strangers (That aren't all that good, but rather evil) have quite the expressions on their face that read: shock, fascinated, and amazed. Could have sworn they had seen it before. But time could only tell. If they thought, they had to deal with only one Spider-man and not nine.

"Liv… Check him." The boss appeals to the Head Scientist with the crazy hairdo.

The head scientist name Liv walked towards him, she reaches over and takes off his masks. _Okay… That's My Face._ Shock and fascination were all Tom could read from her. His eyes were swollen and puffy. He could barely open his eyes. He felt his mouth joints open as it pains him after the fall. She then takes out from her lab coat, a large Q-tip and sticks it into his mouth, rubbing the sides to get his saliva for DNA samples.

"This is not the Miles your talking about Martin." Liv says with precise, "I don't know this but, I'll I can say is, this is Peter Parker from an... alternate dimension."

Tom grumbles as he felt a throb in the back of his throat, like sipping on Hot chocolate that will burn your tongue, was exactly what Tom was feeling in his throat.

"But, How?" The Jap name Martin demands as he gives Liv a puzzled look.

"I dunno," Liv replies as she stood up and rest her hand on her chin and was in thinking mode. "But I now theorize at the original Collider, when the 6 other menaces appeared, the Collider must have made contact to other dimensions… while we didn't catch on it."

"Why?"

"We were fighting them, to protect the machine."

As the two strangers continue their discussion, Tom bobbles his head, side to side, his eyes were still blurry and felt his ears popping out loud, that could have echoed across the room if it was loud enough. His blurry vision caught an eye from above. He lifts his head upwards as the pain strokes again in his irritating throat. Andy and Tobey were right on top of Tom from the ceiling. And Tobey was stretching his arm and making a rock symbol with his middle and ring finger to activate his web shooter. He was about to shoot and pull Tom up before Tom yet again had another 'stupid' idea.

Tom made a negative signal to not do anything. Andy and Tobey were confused.

"Listen," Tom said as quiet as he could through the earpiece. "Distract them so I can make a counter-attack."

"Will it be just easier if-" Andy eagerly replies, but was cut off by Tom.

"_Just do what I said!_"

Tom glanced back at the two other strangers and positions himself like if he is getting weaker and weaker (even though, it's true). Tobey and Andy moved to another position.

"What should we do with him, Kill him?" Liv suggests that made Tom wanted to repeat the words about Tony.

Martin looked back at him with the biggest evil smile on his face. His smile was like the Joker, as he freely tortures all of his victims. That was the kind of smile he had. It made him wanna yelp like: _please don't kill me! I have an Aunt, Friends, Family! I can't leave yet! Not yet!_ He is a man; he is seventeen for crying out loud! He is no little kid; he is a grown man. But he certainly doesn't even want to hear Martin's answer. He starts predicting the next line Martin will say. "_You're gonna kill me, you're gonna kill me, you're gonna kill me, you're gonna-"_

"Not kill him." Martin pleasantly replies to Liv's question.

A relief of tense flows out of Tom's body.

"But experiment him."

_Please don't test me! I have an Aunt, Friends, and family! _He didn't say anything, because he knows they won't sympathize. He thought it was over. Soon, the names of the Three Peter's will be news headlines worldwide, by J.J. He can't help but, to think of the terrible experiments they'll do to him: they could tase him! No – Whack him, no Test his Web shooters, and… Take examinations of his suit so they can copy the tech of Tony Stark and call it as their own! The Two guards that discovered the same guard that Tom took down, started to approach him after being commanded by Liv. My lord, it was about time that Tom gets his big screw up moment! But, not just yet. He decided to fake his begs, rather than actually begging for his life.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tom blurts as he fakes his begs, "I'm not a Lab rat! I'm the kid with the awesome powers – you know! _Thwip, thwap!_ That kind of - is that a flying barrel?"

The two-guards gave a look at him, thinking if he was crazy. But he wasn't. The sound of a _WOOSHH_ whistled in their ears, they whip their heads behinds them, to only see a barrel only hitting their heads with a loud _BANG_ as they grunt from the massive shockwave in their heads. Tom had the most pleasant smile on his face than he ever had. As for Liv and Martin? They couldn't even react, they were confused. The widened, shock, and confusion on their faces; painted a question mark over their heads as they witness, they're guards and scientists suddenly disappearing, blacked out as they drop to the floor, or even webbed to a wall, or hanging on the bricked ceiling. No words can be described for the two, but they stood their guard as they turn back to their hostage Spider-Man. _Lookie Here! SURPRISE ATTACK!_ Tom performs a web strike at Liv and side-kicks her in the face with a _wham! _She flies and rolls across the floor and seemed to knock her out, or could be dead – hmmm, seems impossible to say.

Martin's mouth had the shape of an 'O' and the eyebrows stretched far above his forehead when he picks up on Tom's actions. He became infuriated and gritted his teeth hard. Tom veers to him. The two stared at each other. Their eyes stared from across the large desk with the eight blueprints of the collider. They furiously wanted to fight and take their beating to the max. But Tom was smart (hopefully.) Instead of attacking, he webs a random blueprint and drags it back to him. A great sense from his head changes the advantage. _FWOOOMM!_ A Rubber claw streamed at Tom and caught him by the neck. Pushing him far down till he was stuck against the wall. He felt the claw squeezing his neck. He could breathe, but barely. The claw also seems to be pulsing from the tube.

Tom looked from afar to see where the claw came from. A woman in a black and green suit with her large puffy, braided, brown hair. She was wearing green goggles, and her silky lips form a smile that shows her pure, white teeth. Tom's vision became clear.  
It was Liv, also known as the Doctor Octopus in this Universe. Tom has never seen or heard of Doctor Octopus in his universe (Except hearing the name from Tobey.) But the design of the suit intrigues Tom. The fact that a rubber claw; that is impossible to experiment with, can actually stay stable without deflating? Want more? Here she is with seven more of those rubber claws and they even have spinning blades that looks really dangerous. But Tom wasn't sensing that he is in the fear of danger, he was flabbergasted by danger.

"Ohhhhhh, woowwwww." He jeers. "Where'd you get those, Liv?"

"Don't invoke that name…" Liv growled with an expression of rage. "But do call me Doc Ock…"

"Okay, 'Doc Ock.'" He wheezes as the claw puts more pressure on his throat. She is now choking him as the claw pulses wholly. "How about a nice little rematch between you and your 'husband's version of Spider-Man!"

She gave a sign of snickering and raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. She notices something from her right eye that is blurry. But the motion was clear, as Tobey comes flying in and kicking her straight in the chin. She flew against the wall as she crashes through. Leaving only clouds of dust being exposed in the air. Unfortunately, her condition seems unclear due to the amount of dust floating around. Let's assume she's out, for now.

Tobey landed on his feet and had a jump of excitement since he finally gets to do some action! But he looks to his right to see the poor kid on the ground after being choked aggressively by Doc Ock. He rubs his neck as he feels the starch and itchiness grew around his neck. Man, those rubber claws were strong. Tobey leaps across some of the bricks and steel debris, to get to Tom's cold and shivering body with his suit now torn and a hole in left lens that is exposing his left eye. Tobey touches the side of his neck to make sure he is pulsing, and he is. But he could tell, he is very ill.

"You alright kid?" He places a hand on Tom's left shoulder, which seemed to send a strike of pain as he yelps a bit. Tobey didn't realize it was the shoulder where Tom got shot. "Guess not, huh?"

Tom shakes rapidly, as the throat bothers him more and more. It was like when you shove a bunch of cashews into a teens throat (who is allergic to cashews) and force swallow it down and their neck gets swollen badly and their faces inflate, and the skin grows red, and they feel like they want to vomit so bad, like if the body is rejecting the pain in its stomach. Even a little voice is saying, _What is this, Horse Manure? Spit it out! Spit it out!_ And that teen will actually vomit hard. It was what Tom felt since he got brutally damaged. But the damage, he had done was his fault. He felt guilty. it was his fault, now this world will know about them. This place will become a police scene – or a sighting of the Three Peter's and be reported by-

His shoulder was now pulsing with agony as the bullet in his flesh stiffens more and more as Tobey (without noticing) puts more pressure on his injured shoulder. "_Tobey,_ _My shoulder!_"

Tobey quickly took his hands of the shot wound. He tells Tom to put pressure on the wound, to prevent him from losing blood. It pains him, but kept his hand right where it held.

"Can you swing?"

He shakes his head lightning fast.

"That's alright, I'll carry you." He relents as he grabs him by the back, where Tom could feel his ribs a bit loosen, like if they're hallowed from the inside. It didn't hurt him as much as the bullet wound that is squeezing his veins that makes him want to yelp or even scream like a little baby. Why would you scream like a baby, scream like a man-

Tobey then rustles Tom's body over his left shoulder, he didn't feel all that heavy, but he was pretty heavy. "LETS GO, BABY BOY!" He roars at Andy who is fighting off two small-timers as he commits the final takedown by webbing a steel barrel and pulls it to make it fling towards the two guards and knocking them out. They crash through the steel boxes with rattles and jingles of the empty steel boxes that were stacked, now tumbled to the ground. Tobey (still carrying Tom over his shoulder) and Andy swung towards the window where they entered from. When suddenly their 'tingles' began to tingle and looked behind them for only a split second before they escape. Martin was on fire. Blue fire. His suit was sliver and white, his tie was black, his face was pure silver, and his eyes were stained blue like they are Superman's laser eyes but only blue. He leashes out a roar with a demonic voice.

"_**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**_"

He let out his arms and aimed it at the window as fast as he could. Tobey and Andy knew the position they were in. By God, hopefully they make it out before - _FWWAAAAMMMM!_ That happened. Martin releases a powerful laser beam that is colored blue and black. It swirls as it comes in hot at Andy and Tobey. It hit the target, and a shock wave was released as half of the warehouse was now just debris. The three Peter's flung separately to different areas in the cloud of dust; not knowing what just happened.

_**4 2**_

Tom's world was spinning in blur. But the pain hurts, the wound hurts, his body, his head, it all hurts him. More than the shotgun wound. He couldn't even feel his left arm anymore. It's like if the bullet poisoned his arm and it killed it. But he has one arm left. All he could do with it was crawl. Crawling through the rubbish and burnt pieces of bricks and iron. The smell of smoke that made Tom cough lightly. Usually, that isn't a good sign. He was tired, really tired. He doesn't know what will happen if he rests, he could pass out, or die. He doesn't want to die or pass out. He kept going, He kept crawling. Climbing through the small piles of burnt bricks.

But the pain of guilt in him grows. He feels like he ruined everything. He will never get home… and never will. He even thought of the stupid plan that he thought was gonna work. _Why did I ever thought of getting those blueprints…?_ He thought, with his mind now dreary, his hands were sweating, now soaking the gloves, and humidifying the web-shooters too. He squints his lenses and glances up. A shadowy figure ghostly moves out of the dust. Tom stops crawling. it became clear he was man, all fit and well neat. It was impossible to say it was either Andy or Tobey. But he was never that certain about anything really. He lost faith in himself. He lost faith in saving Tony, saving his universe, and coming back home before May calls the FBI or the CIA to look for her only nephew.

The pain in his stomach ached him, he was now wanting to throw up badly, but his immune system hold. The man's feet were visible to Tom's eyes as it was still blurry. He grabs his chin with his index and thumb and squeezed it. He yelps in agony as he lifts him, but wasn't surprised to see his face.

It was Martin.

He gives him a smile, a very… disturbing smile, showing his teeth, gritted, frozened, and dulled. His neck leans right as his head follows. and shook his head, faking his sympathetic for him.

"Ahhhh, Peter Parker" He sighed. "wanting to steal my credit..."

Tom stared dead into Martin's hot, iced, fiery, blue eyes.

Martin leans his head forward and whispers in Tom's swollen ear under his mask. "They will see my Masterpiece-"

Tom's eyes widened with an eyebrow sticking up, what does he mean?

"My master-plan." He continues as he drops his head to the ground. Tom couldn't feel his body, his body began to numb, the more he moves, the more num he gets, and one last thing Martin said was: "Too bad, you won't have much time to see it."

He was right. He is stuck here and probably stuck forever. Tom gave up all hope and couldn't fight back. This was a threat he had experienced, but it now just gotten to a whhhhooollleee otha level. Martin walks away with the sounds of his neat shoes clicking against the dusty concrete floor. Tom, now all motionless, watched Martin left with the blueprint he chose in his right hand and cackles loudly for Tom to hear the echoes of a psychopath laughing.

Tom's eyes begin to bewilder. the world begins to abrupt, turns to darkness and crumbles before him. Tom didn't know what was happening. He didn't even bother panicking about it. He just lay there, stilled, frozen, and wanted to burst into tears. What he feared as a nightmare, came true. He didn't glitch, nor did he die, but thought about it in the processes.

_Could this be it?_

After all the mistakes he has made. _Is this really it?_ Tom mutters for his life. He was scared, hopeless, and horrid. He thought of one last thing. His Uncle, the terrible accident that happened when he was being the selfish Peter and thought he could use his powers for himself. But when Ben died. It was tragic for him, and it depressed him and made him rethink about his life. He then went to about using his powers for good. When Tony came along, he felt a new Ben started to rise. But the last thing he thought about Tony, made him question his identity, "_If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it…_" He remembers taking his suit off and handing it to Tony and remembers the disappointing look on his face. Like if it was Ben's face mirroring the same disappointing expression. His eyes began to shut, as he remembers Iron Man flying away with his suit. Tom's last words were simple.

"I'm sorry, Tony…"

His eyes shut, and his mind shut. His face was flat to the ground and all was the sound of nothingness. Just the ears clogging themselves, but before it does, he catches on muffles of web's sputters. Like if a Spider-Reaper has come to take his soul. Before he could hear anything else, his ears clogged completely, and sounds were now muted. And yet...

He felt himself moving.

* * *

_**A/N Part Two: Psst, One more thing! Let's mention the elephant in the room (Tom) for a second. I hope Disney and Sony will work out a deal. I adore Tom Holland's Spider-Man in the MCU. But I do have an Astra beside me. One, Tom Holland's Spider-Man will either be in Venom-Verse or Spider-Verse! I sure hope for Spider-Verse. IF, a deal doesn't get reached. Thank You so Much and have a great rest of your days! The next Chapter is Titled: "May's Freak-Out" (Weird title… I know. Might change it… but will see.)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Let Go

_**A/N Part 1: Thank you, guys, so much for the support and feedback. I am One-Thousand Percent confident that I will complete this story. However! I want to make an important announcement, indulge me here for a moment.**_

_**After a three-month hiatus (reason being that I have started to write other projects that I will work towards my future career: via Screenwriting, via Director) I have decided to… Keep Going and Write the WHOLE and I Mean… THE WHOLE STORY. Starting from Chapter 7… allllllllllll the way to the last Chapter. I figure If I finish the whole story without doing one chapter per month. I can update like Two Chapter per month (a bit of a slow burn I know) But it will be worth the wait! Not only that I can now go on a write other fanfics/projects, that I really want to write and not worry about writing and completing this story. I hope you'd understand my indulgence and my reasons being. Also, who's not excited for the REAL "Into the Spider-Verse Sequel," coming out April 8, 2022!**_

_**But for now, enjoy this Chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Let Go**

**(Earth-65)**

_-= Empire State Building, 10:08pm =-_

It's been a long time since Miles as seen Peni, Noir, and Porker. Since they gave their final goodbyes at the Collider. He missed them and missed them dearly. Miles was getting butterflies in his stomach, he was excited. They gave each other a hug: First Noir to Gwen and Miles, his hug was firm and soft. His sleeves felt cold when his arms wrap around Miles. Peni repeats Noir's actions, her hug was tight and cozy. The Final hug came from Porker (Spider-Ham). He jumps high at the flash of a Roadrunner. And squeezes Miles and Gwen tightly around their necks. Miles felt his strength. He was strong, so strong. He glances at Gwen a little and sees her having a bit of a struggle to breathe.

"Okay, Porker you're choking us…" Gwen wheezes. Porker lets himself free from their necks and drops to the polished concrete floor next to Noir.

"Hehe, sorry." Porker rubs the back of his head in an embarrassing way, "I … I was made that way."

Miles chuckled at it. He thought of Porker as one of the Animaniacs he used to watch with his parents when he was a kid, before his era as Spider-Man. He remembers that Wackko was his favorite out of the three Siblings in that show. Porker almost sounds… and acts like Wakko. Even Noir had the same mindset as Miles does.

"It's kinda cool," Noir adds. "It's like you were hand-drawn and a magical fairy takes you out of the paper."

"…very funny…" Porker neglects as if he felt insulted by Noir's comments.

Miles was happy. It was like a family reunion. Though… half of a family reunion. He unintentionally scratched the tip of his nose as his smile faded. He scans everyone as they all talked about what's been going on in their lives, like Noir kicking a bunch of Nazis butts, Peni rebuilding her Spider Robot, and Ham talks about Doctor Octo-?... _Who? _Miles narrow his eyebrows in curiosity when he realizes-

"Where's Peter?" Gwen asked Peni.

"I dunno. "Peni shrugs. "I just dropped off the goober at his universe and that was it."

"Did you check if he was in his apartment." Miles follows up as he joins the conversation.

"I'm not a stalker, Miles…"

"Never mind then." Miles retreats his words.

It was nighttime at Gwen's universe. The moon was shiny and it glitters the color blue. The traffic was twice the size in population than Miles's New York. A loud, but a soft sound of a boat horn, came from all the way west of the Empire on the Hudson River. The colors were beautiful, the decorations and lights on the empire shunned widely, beyond compare to any other skyscraper Miles has seen. But, there was a difference at night. the colors were a mix of green, yellow, and magenta at the same time. Even Miles's suit showed a little bit of… pink.

"Hey, Gwen?" Miles calls Gwen.

"Yeah?"

He turns to her and wanted her to read the confusion on his face and she noticed it alright as she raised an eyebrow. "Why is my suit pink?" She was about to answer by raising a finger.

"Actually, kid, I think it's Pinker…" Noir Interjects

"It's pink." Porker corrects giving him an annoying glare.

"Naaahh, it's pinker."

"Pink..."

"Pinker..."

"PINK!"

"PINKER!"

A Pause…

"You're so dumb."

"No, you!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Peni yells at the two. She pauses, Breathes, and turns to Gwen. "Continue!"

Gwen blushes lightly, as she embarrassingly turns back to Miles and still waits for her to answer. "Red becomes pink at night, or sometimes purple."

Miles frowned but accepted his suit as pink. He then looks over to Peni - looking... curious, very curious as she walks pass Gwen. She looked passed behind Miles, to look at the big bright, blue, full moon. It was huge, gigantic in fact. Miles follows her eyes and gazes at the full moon. Everyone had a seat, including Noir and Porker who stopped being goofs at each other and look away to admire the bright blue moon. Miles and Gwen sat in between Peni at the edge of the slanted roof. As for Porker and Noir, sat behind Peni, where, unfortunately, Noir is too tall for Porker to see.

"I can't see anything…" Porker grumbled. Noir glances at the pig. He rolls his eyes and picks him up to seat him on his right shoulder.

It was beautiful. The blue moon. Miles gazed with his bright, brown eyes at the full moon, as it reflects on his eyes. The wind was perfect, it blew not too hard, but rather pleasantly, soft, and breeze. The humidity dried off, after that hot, hot sunset. Miles was in awed. But something in the back of his head, knocked on his doorstep.

He glances down, as he raises his right arm with the Goober on his wrist. He wonders what gave Peni the idea to create a watch like this. Why would she even insist on committing this task? He turns to Peni.

"Why did you make this?" Miles politely asks the little girl as he shows her his Goober.

Peni stares at her wristwatch. She looked downed, emotionally downed. She took a deep breath and was ready to let her voice out.

"Because, I missed having you guys around me..." she starts. "The family I had was small when my father died. The only family I had was, May and Ben." She pursed her lips and afterward started brightening herself. "But then you guys came into my life and changed it. I never felt so comfortable in my life when I'm around you guys. I was shy when I went to school. I always had trouble in - almost all of my classes, maybe except for algebra, but that's just about it. But I never made friends." She had a half-smile on her face and made a slight frown. "That is when-"

She struggles with her words, not letting a single tear down her eyes. Noir touches her thin shoulder, lightly. She touches it back. "When… you all came… So, I invented this…" She raises her goober watch, on her left arm, it was small, but it fitted her sized. "But, then I noticed." her tone changes into savviness, like if her brain was rewired to do lots of explaining in detail to the group. "When I was… studying the multiverse, and creating the watch, without making a 'black-hole.' There's… more of them."

"More, what?" Gwen says to Peni in a confused tone.

"More universes," Peni replies. "With… Spider-Men like us. But, different entitled to different people."

Peni begins to dial her Goober. She dials it to the left two times, right one time, left again, and right three times. It was like breaking a secret code to a Master locker. Suddenly, a hologram appeared. A red hologram of Earth. She explains further. "This… is Gwen's Earth. Earth-65. And this…" She zooms out of the hologram revealing two more Earth's in between Gwen's Earth. "This is Miles's Earth on the right, Earth-1610 and Peter's is on the left. Earth-616. But there are… trillions of these kinds of earths with their own uniqueness to it. It's… incredible." She zooms out more, revealing tons and tons of Earth's. Five Earth's are shaded in a small radius that made Miles curious. The other fifty to hundreds of other Earths that are outside of the radius.

"What's with the red stuff in the middle?" Miles asked.

"Those are the only Earth's I can contact… for now. These are your earths, including mine, that I can contact, and the other billion ones outside are the ones that I can't."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"I don't have a strong signal."

Miles has so many questions, like 'Seriously! How many more Spider-People are there?' or 'Why are there so many infinite Earth's?' or-

"How do we travel from one earth to the other with this thing?" Miles asked again, raising his right arm with the goober.

She sighed in exaggeration: "I am going to make this simple and easy… One, you see these side buttons?" On the side of the goober are two half-angle side buttons. "Press them both at the same time and…" She presses both buttons and the front plate open and a hologram appeared again and shows a contact list with Miles, Gwen, Porker, Noir, and Peter profile pictures. They show that their status is online (except for Peter's). "You tap on the universe you want to go to and a portal will open up to take. You. There."

Miles took a moment to process, "That is a lot to remember."

"Imagine an Apple watch, like an iPhone!"

"iPhone?" Noir intervenes.

"A portable device that works like a telephone," Peni Explains.

"Wait, you guys don't have telephone booths in your universe."

"We are out of those dark ages dude… hurry up!" Porker quips to Noir as he rolls his eyes.

Peni frowns at the two goofy's.

"All I'm saying is, it's a multi-travel iPhone device, that I can't come up with a stupid name for! So, it's called a Goober Watch."

Everything was just a big, giant, question mark in Miles's head. It was a lot to remember. He is wearing one of the most technologically advanced watches ever! It came all the from 3145. And yet he wonders about the trillions of other earths. He could think of… Spider-Britian Man, or Spider-Monkey, or how about-

"we give the young sport, a tour around my universe?" Noir insists.

"How about mine? I have a lot of nerd tech, if your interested." Peni follows the trend.

"Thanks Guys-" Miles tries to cool it down.

"I can show ya the ropes with the Nazis!"

"How bout we do more stunt challenges?" Gwen follows.

"How about I can teach you all how to float through the air and smell delicious pies at my place!"

"I can show you the dirty work…"

"Fun?"

"Stunts?"

"Hot Dogs?"

"Shoot a gun while swing!"

"That's Dumb…"

"It's not!"

"OKAY OKAY!" Miles demands as everyone shut their lips. "One-At-A-Time…"

_Silence…_

"Help me get a date?" Porker asks.

_What?_

Everyone didn't follow they all turned their faces, slowly at Porker, with their eyes bewildered, and horrified, the fact Porker doesn't have a girlfriend, feels strange. Porker felt a little uncomfortable by the stare of death.

"You don't have a Girlfriend, yet?" Noir asks with no expressions, as he adjusts his hat.

"Well… you see there is this girl I met-"

"What's her name?" Peni asks.

"I'm getting there!" Porker snaps lightly at Peni. "Her name is Mary Jane."

"No pun intended." Gwen whispers to Miles while he nods.

"I mean… I really need help, she is really beautiful, talented – she is an actress, breathtaking, and…" He pauses as he lays on his back, and Porker, starts to picture his Mary Jane as a constellation, exhaling while dreaming. "She is a dazzling piglet."

"Piglet?" Noir question and raises an eyebrow. "Wait… is it a pig or a piglet?!"

"…Pig is male… …Piglet is female!" Porker explains in an annoying tone.

"That's not what I know about Pigs."

As Porker and Noir continue their bantering, Peni tries to separate them. Miles stilled himself, staring at Porker. He knew how he felt for the Wacky Pig. It was like… asking the same thing when asking his father for advice to meet a woman, someday he'll meet. Miles's train of thought could only go to one source. _Always be yourself, son… Don't pretend to be someone else… Just be you... _But he isn't sure he wants to share his father's advice with Porker. It meant so much to him. It was a powerful quote from his family that he gets to carry on, in his memories, and pass it one day to his kids. That being said, he made his decision.

"Why not just be yourself?" Miles turns to Porker, who had a giant steel hammer ready to hammer it into Noir faces, while Peni holds his tiny piggy arm. They all stopped as Porker, slowly turns to Miles.

"What?" He asks as if he didn't hear him, like if he is deaf.

"Well… ye know." Miles pauses, while unintentionally shrugging his shoulders. "Always be yourself – don't pretend to be… someone else but who you are."

Porker blinked along with Noir. They glanced at each other and back at Miles. It gave Miles a sense of discomfort, His pupils shrink, Question marks appear over his head, _What is Going on?_ He thought. His face begins to sweat. Why is he sweating? _STOP SWEATING MILES!_ His thoughts yell at his soul. _It's… It's just-_

Laughter. Laughter was just it. Miles frown his eyes.

It was coming from Porker and Noir. _Welp… no one can understand a family motto but yourself Morales… Nice Going…_

They're laughs were so high pitched, they were so high up from the building. Once those two Joker's laughs are so loud enough, a citizens walking down the sidewalk, hear those erratic laughs and could say, "_Honey call the police, I think Ron is at it again._"

But what's so funny? Funny? It wasn't Funny... Miles was hurt. Deeply saddened, he didn't say anything, not a peep. Even Gwen took notice of the emotions in him, she became curious, usually in her mind, he is the awkward, funny, and hearted kid, but she has never seen him this sad.

"AlwAys bE yoUR SelF!" Porker laughs. "She IS An Actress! And I'm just a photaGRApher from the Daily Beagle! SHe'lL just DUMP ME!"

As the two non-essential Spider laughs their webs off. Miles thinks about his wounded father. He thought it was a mistake for him to mention the great quote from his father. He thought of the mistakes he made back home. It depressed him and upset him. He shamefully walks over to the edge of the Empire's roof, and plops himself sitting, swaying his feet back and forth, in shame. Miles blames nothing, but himself for his father's injures and he was right about that in the way he sees it. His friends will probably give him the comfort he doesn't want. He just wants to be alone; he just wishes he'd gone back in time and beat the _bozongas_ out of that Li guy.

"_You Idiots! Look at what you did!_" Peni hisses at the two idiots who were rolled into a curl ball, laughing sick. Peni even had to roar in anger to get them to stop. But Miles ignores carelessly, nonetheless.

Miles looks down at the small roads and the people walking on the sidewalk. He veers to his right a little, seeing a familiar spot. The spot where he put that sticker on that statue _where his father will never find_. He wanted to shed a tear badly, his eyes became glossy, wet, bloodshot. He wanted to squeeze his mask, after he snatched it from his right. _It's your fault. You did this to your father. Your own Father. Now Why would you do something like that? What if he'd gotten killed? That's on you, my small friend. That's on you._ He was comforted by a soft, warm, and firm hand touching his left shoulder. He turned to his left to see Gwen standing next to him giving him a small smirk. He probably thought she wanted him to cheer up, he couldn't even smile at her pretty face.

"You okay?" she asks in a soft voice.

Miles shook his head vigorously, in shame. _Be yourself… Always be yourself. _The advice his father gave him to remind himself, when he is talking with Gwen. But, he wanted his emotions to be stowed away, about his father. He doesn't even want to mention it at all, he stayed silent about it.

"Hey… It was a good advice!" She says in a charming tone, as what Miles suspected coming. "They're just joking."

It was obvious Porker is a cartoon pig. But it didn't make the kid feel better about himself. He senses Gwen now sitting promptly next to him, with her soft hand still attached to him. Miles's eyes were red and drowned, his cheeks were red, and goosebumps rises on both of his arms under his suit, like tiny bubbles tightening his skin that made him felt fear, tiny hairs on his arm were standing up, like if someone rubbed a balloon on his arm. An image flashed in his head. One was his father being pounded to the ground by Li. anxiety filled his bloodlines. Oh, the anxiety he feels in his skin, that made his body tremble.

"What's going on?" she asks in a weary and worry voice.

_Miles, let it go, let them know! No! It'll hurt you more! DO it! It will save you from curling into a shell. Either way I'll still curl into a ball of sack! DO it! No! Do it NOW! SAY IT! SAY IT!_ Miles's mind was tempered, his inhaling and exhaling grew deeper, heavier, denser. He squeezes his mask tightly. He felt the mask wanting to tear itself. He felt Gwen's hand, still firmly gripped his shoulder. She now has a concern face due to his anxiety attack. He heard her words only say: "Miles?! Miles?! What's Going On? Why are you acting like this?" But his ears were plugged, he couldn't hear. Another image came up and it was his father getting kicked in the face. His raging firing fist missing Li jaw. And the explosion that caused his father to fall three stories down. _Calm it Miles! Calm it! JUST SAY IT FOR GOD SAKES!_

"ITS MY DAD!" Miles cries out. Finally. He felt her hand flinched a little from that bit of anger leashing out. he felt the tip of her fingers now only touching him. He buries his face with his mask, hiding his teary face.

"What?" she said wearily.

"My – dad… was attacked… by-"

"Your dad was attacked?" Peni swiftly said, while popping up behind Gwen, as so did Noir and Porker, Noir sat the other side of Miles and Peni, Porker sat next to Gwen. Noir Grabs the Kid's face and turns it towards his.

"By _Who_?" Noir asks in a more griming tone.

Miles sniffles as he wipes both of his eyes. trying to clear his sadness into more explanatory. "Some guy name, Martin Li."

_Noir recognized that name…_

"Who?" Peni and Porker questions Miles.

"Mister Negative…" Noir said in his grimacing voice. "One of my old enemies back in the war…"

Miles turn from sadistic to confusion. But then a memory flash appeared in his mind. He followed back to when he searched through Li's classified files back at his dad's room in the hospital.

_Codename: Negative_

Miles's eyes widened.

"He had history with Secret Ops, Negative was his codename." He says swiftly.

"BINGO!" Noir exclaims.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gwen tempts to cool the Sugar Rush on the two men. "A guy name… Martin Li. In Noir's 'verse his name Mister Negative. He attacked your father, and your saying he is Secret Ops Personnel?"

"He is former."

"Okay then… Former Secret Ops Personnel, codename Negative?"

"Yeah, The Captain back at the P.D gave me the files." Miles further the reveals. "I was gonna go check it out, but-"

Miles paused and the biggest lightbulb popped out of his head.

"Why don't you all come back with me at my universe?" Miles said as he stood up.

Everyone had their question marks pulled over their heads. "What?" they exaggerate as a union.

"Yeah!" Everyone was stilled except Miles, he sighs in frustration. "Back to the P.D? TO where Li's was? Find out why he was there?"

Miles scanned their faces and they all had nervous faces. Before they went: "ohhhhhh…"

Clearly, They were on the right tack, but weren't all that sure. But another silence grew. They were Thinkin', straightin', planin'. But the silence was too much. He felt the need to ask.

"soo… ya with me?" Miles gives them a nervous smile.

The Spidey Friends glance at each other and all gave Miles the stare of Death which made him uncomfortable. Noir stood up and gave a sign of "pulling out the white flag" gesture.

"Alright, rookie you got me… But this class is a one timer. 'Becoming a Detective' By Peter "Benjamin" Parker…" Porker glares at his Naivety.

"Alright, I'm with you on this..." Peni sighs and stands.

"Me too…" Gwen smiles as she stood up with the rest.

They all turn to Porker he was crossing his arm, being disappoint about not getting that date with his crush. But if he really wants that date, He gonna have to get it the hard and long way. He looks at everyone and drops his tiny piggy arms.

"Alright fine…" Porker spats, as he stands up and climbs on Noir's shoulder. "But then can you guys just help me get that date?"

They all nervously nodded.

"Alright, setting course to Earth-1610!" Peni proclaims as she activates her Goober Watch.

She presses both gray buttons and the front plate opens. The contacts list appears, and she taps on Miles's name. Another Holograms appears and says '_**Do You Wish to proceed?' Yes or No?**_ She taps on '_**Yes.**_' A little black spot spawns and it grew bigger and bigger. A Portal grew-

Peni brought a cute spider-man mask to wear, Noir tipping his hat and going into fighting stance, Porker eating his hot dog before pulling his mask down complete, then Gwen, then Miles puts their masks on, before they were all sucked into the portal, that sucked them into the Spider-Verse.

* * *

**(Earth-1610)**

_-= In the Suburbs of Queens, 12:00pm =-_

"I'm sooo tired…"

Tobey groans as he pushes the grocery cart with Tom's lifeless body in it. During their time at the warehouse. Luckily the kid didn't die. He's alive… but passed out due to his injuries. Wow, he is very luckily to be alive. Tobey felt relieve that he is. He felt guilty for leaving the kid alone. He should had rejected his offer to get him that charger. The guilt made him get a sore throat way deep down. Andy by his side, is borrowing Tom's mask to use a GPS to get to this universe's Aunt May's home. The updates on this suit were out of this world! The upgrades features an app called 'Waze' and other 'Apple' and 'Android' apps! Andy was having the geekiest moment of his life! Didn't surprised Tobey at all.

Other upgrades feature, a web browser (Quite Obvious), extra web gadgets like, Web smoker, Web Tracker, Impact Webs, Web Cluster Grenades, and included in this newly upgraded suit… is Waze!

"Man, I can't believe I don't have "Waze" on my phone yet…" Andy says in astonished, "You can actually use this thing while walking, AND driving as two separate options?!"

"Okay, Okay yeah I get it… its cool!" Tobey replies as he feels his hands that are gripping the car handle, tightly, he feels his hands getting clammy. "Man… …wanna switch with me?"

Andy's obvious answer was: "Nah."

"Really?" Tobey jeers as he turns his head to Andy

"Really…"

Tobey groans in annoyance. _My lord its just only for an hour dude and I have been pushing this big kid for 8 freaking hours!_

_**4 2**_

Tobey thought of the kid's cruelty. When he first went around the corner at the former warehouse and saw Tom. Laying half-dead on the floor, like if he was dead. He checked his pulse, and he was still breathing. But his pulse was weak. Tobey had his hands behind his neck. He feares for the kid's life. _"Don't worry kid, I'm here…"_ He said to him while picking him up. He heard the clapping of boots, sprinting behind him, it was Andy. He was frightened by the kid's injured body. Andy kneels besides Tobey, looking petrified at the messed-up kid. Suddenly, they heard engines revving. They veered straight ahead and saw two van's passing through the dust. Tobey glared at them. He felt like chasing them, and killing them for hurting the poor kid. But at what cost will that bring? Nothing… _absolutely nothing,_ he thought. He didn't realize that Andy snatched a web shooter from Tom's stoned-body. "_What are you doing!" _Tobey cries out as he attempts to snatch the shooter away from Andy. But Andy already swapped his shooter for Tom's. He slapped it on and a hologram appeared, like a tiny ghost appearing. Andy's eyes were amazed he swipes through the selection of modes. A loud engine roared as The Limo from Martin Li came in. Andy in panic, swipes through the options, and finds a Web Tracker mode. He selects it. The shooter then transforms into something different. He didn't have time to be fascinated. He stretched his arms out at Martin Li's neck and… and…

_**4 2**_

And he gazes at the beautiful, bright stars. Andy couldn't imagine the beauty of the big bright stars that shined down on the suburbs of Queens. On the way, Andy and Tobey found some more hobos along the way to steal another grocery cart and giant musty pile of old and ripped clothes. The two spiderlings placed Tom under the cart and threw the dirty clothes on top of him.

"My lord, this Queens is… pretty nice." Tobey amuses himself as he glances at the resident's homes. Along the sidewalk, where they were walking, were trees that shaved all of their leaves, due to the winter season. the sky was dark and the stars shunned bright, and best of all, there was no moon, just pure darkness. However, as Tobey and Andy continue to stroll, there were a few traffic lamps along the walk, giving them some light.

"What?" Andy asks while pulling Tom's mask off.

"Its pretty."

"Not Pretty…" Andy replies, "But, horribly, beautiful…"

"NO- I mean… the night. Here… in this- universe."

Andy paused and he took the chance to glance at the resident's homes and the bright stars.

"Well…" Andy answers. "Maybe all Spider-Men live in a suburb like this… a really, horrible neighbor-"

"I live in an apartment…"

"okay, well not all – Spider-Men have to live in a sucky suburbs…"

Tobey shook his head from that comment. Tobey thought of how much him and Andy are getting along. I think that heart to heart when Andy shares his inner emotions, really speaks to Andy… as a better person than 'Baby Boy Andy.' He even thought that he is sarcastic as he is. He's bit annoying at times, but at times he has a good heart. Tobey continues tirelessly pushing Tom through the streets. A small breeze pushed against his beard as it lightly slams against his silky chin.  
There was a muffle voice of a robot speaking: "**In one-thousand feet, make a left on Jackson Street!**" Andy immediately pulls Tom's masks back in his face and continues to follow the directions on the map.

"Do ittttt…" Andy pauses as they approach 'Jackson St.' "Now."

Andy and Tobey with Tom under the dirty clothes took a sharp left on 'Jackson St.'

"We will arrive at 400 ft." Andy exchanges the information from Waze to Andy.

Tobey wondered something. It isn't just Aunt May he is worry about; it was Tom. The poor kid with a big heart had suffered while trying to escape from Martin and those Alchemax Scientist… they were no good to him. The lump in his body when Tobey swung passed through the Brooklyn bridge, was just motionless. There was no 'Tobey? Where are we?' or "Tobs? Why are we swinging?' or even 'What happened' in a gurgling voice of the pain in his throat. But there was none of that along the way to Queens. It was just silence. Pure Silence. Tobey felt miserable while carrying him. It was like carrying a living skeleton over his shoulder. Any second he could just come to life and will frighten Tobey and making him miss the next swing. Falling hundreds of feet down to the asphalt in the streets of New York.

"What are we gonna do?" He turns to Andy after coming out from his day dreams. His mind went on from thinking about May's appearance to Tom's conditions and safety.

"we are… gonna – go to… May's house." Andy replies in a careful tone.

Tobey clenched the handle of the cart in frustration.

"NO, what are we gonna do with the kid?!" Tobey asks with a worry tone. "This kid…"

He starts pulling out all of the clothes from the grocery cart to reveal Tom all cramped inside the cart. Stoned and cold.

"This kid, was almost blown to smithereens by Jackie Chan and now it seems that either ONE! This kid will lose his life, or TWO, we try to save his life!"

"And be Careful with this Question!" Tobey grumbles like if he is threating Andy, but not in a death penalty way. It was just for Andy to get into his groove, the more smart Andy. Andy's Aunt May was a nurse. A wonderful nurse in fact. She knew how to treat her patient with care and she gets paid with a decent amount of money, enough for her to pay the bills for the house.

"May could help him." Andy answers with a soothing voice. "My May is a Nurse back at my universe."

"My May is retired…" Tobey adds, "But… good- answer though."

They were now a hundred feet from, supposedly, this universe's Aunt May's House. The two shared the same mindset. How will Aunt May look like here? Will she be an old lady? Or even a beautiful young woman? Well… Peter Parker was born in 1991. So she's gotta be old… at least in her sixties or seventies.  
Suddenly, in the distance, a door opens with creaking noises. The two grownups froze. they scatter down to the solid concrete sidewalk to snatch the musty old clothes from the floor and piled them on top of Tom's lumped body again and the two continue to walk like normal citizens. Tobey felt a strange lump as they walk forward.

"How far are we?" Tobey asks Andy.

"Ten… feet…" he replies wearily.

"**Your destination is on your left!**"

They veer their heads to the left and it was the same house where the door was still opening. _This is it! This is definitely it!_ The two Spiders stopped and stared downly at the opening door, squinting their eyes. They were ready make a mile smile. Ready to be full of great big smile emojis stickers slapped in their faces when she-

But the silhouette of an old woman became clear. The two were stoned, confused, and squint their eyebrows even more. The old woman's silhouette became clear, more and more. She was in her nightgown and her hair was pure gray and was tied into a pony tail. She had blue eyes and were widened with shock and confusion. Like if she had seen this before. She did have a large wooden bat in her hand. But it slipped and bonked to the wooden patio floor when she saw them.

Andy and Tobey were shock with their brown eyes fixed on the old lady's bright blue eyes.

* * *

But, they knew her… and so did May.

_**A/N Part 2: Again, Thank you yall so much for the feedback and reviews, don't be afraid to write your opinion! Speaking of reviews, I want to respond to a couple of the Question's feedbacks the came from Guests, so here they are!**_

**Guest 1 **_**(From Chapter 6)**_**: "I can't wait to see Andy's reaction to Spider-Gwen."**

**Response: I Cannot tell how much I have been excited to write about their, So many ideas in my mind had begun to flood about Andy and Gwen's Reactions. Can. Not. Wait! Thank you for your feedback!**

**Guest 2 **_**(From Chapter 5)**_**: "With the message Tom got, was it from Tony during the beginning of Endgame?"**

**Response: Yes, it was Tony at The Beginning of Endgame with him on the Benatar. This is kinda of a tease for an important part about the Multiverse, that will be brought up in the near future.**

_**So, I ask you! What do you think The Gang will discover at the P.D? How will May now deal with the Three Peters? Find Out in the Next Chapter: "Investigation" Hope to see you soon!**_


End file.
